Shinobi Knights of the Round Table
by HeliX Sol
Summary: King Naruto. Naruto x Harem. Smart Naruto. Excalibur Mode. OP Naruto. Friendly Kurama. Good Akatsuki. Good Zabuza.
1. Naruto Uzumaki, the Next King!

**HeliX: Hey there. How are all of you Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog fans? I know this story doesn't have any characters from Sonic the Hedgehog in it, but I'll be using elements from the game, Sonic and the Black Knight, like the talking Sacred Sword Caliburn/Excalibur, the Sacred Swords of the Knights of the Round Table from the game, Arondight, Laevetin, etc., and Excalibur Mode, I'll also have Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, look like a certain pink haired kunoichi, as a reference to how she looked like Amy in the game. I'll tell you who the characters that will receive Sacred Swords are, and which one they'll get, they are as follows, Naruto (Caliburn/Excalibur) duh, Sasuke (Arondight, Lancelot's Sword), Kiba (Gawain's Sword[s]), Hinata (Laevetin, Percival's Sword), Neji (Lamorak's Sword), and Itachi, then Sarada, (Galahad's Sword). If you are confused as to why I am giving them these swords, especially Naruto, because one can only draw Caliburn from his stone if they are descended from the king, it is because I am going to make the original Knights of the Round Table their ancestors, and members of their clans, Arthur Namikaze, Lancelot and Galahad Uchiha, Gawain Inuzuka, and Percival and Lamorak Hyuga, they inherited the swords. Naruto will also add other shinobi who are skilled with swords, aka kenjutsu, to the roster, like a certain Demon of the Bloody Mist, and the other members of the Rookie 9 and Team Guy will become knights as well, they will be trained. For those of you who may wonder why Naruto will be good at kenjutsu by the time Mizuki gets to him, think about it, Caliburn can talk and knows how to use a sword, being a sword himself, and Naruto can use Shadow Clones, so he used them to learn it quickly. I think** _ **I've**_ **wasted enough of your time, so our blonde prince can tell you the disclaimer.**

 **Naruto: Sure, GunHeliXmon does not own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden or Sonic the Hedgehog, they belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Sega respectively. If he did own them, I would get games similar to Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight, and Sonic Generations, along with movie versions, and I would fight, befriend, and sometimes race Sonic. And Dragon Blade Chronicles would get a movie, believe it!**

 **Caliburn: Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Naruto: Believe it!**

In the Hidden Leaf Village, located near the center of the Land of Fire, a young boy was running from a couple of older men.

"Hahahaha! Losers! You'll never catch me! You'd never even have the balls to do the prank I just did! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be a better Hokage than all of them, believe it!"

The boy, now known as Naruto, had blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and wore an orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders, white wool (I think it's wool, I was never sure) on the collar, and a red swirl on the back, which he didn't know was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, his mother's side of the family. On his head he wore a pair of green goggles with blue lenses, and on his feet, a pair of blue shinobi sandals. He was also the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who sealed a beast of great power known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, but whose name was Kurama, within him, his father had intended for him to be seen as a hero, but instead he was seen as a monster, or more specifically, Kurama himself.

Then men chasing him were Chunin (I don't know if the ninja who chased him after he did the graffiti in episode 1 were Chunin or Jonin, I never got a look at whether their vests were lighter or duller, lighter colored vests are worn by Chunin, and duller ones by Jonin) level ninja, and they were chasing him because he had just pulled a prank bigger than any of the pranks he's ever done before, he had just vandalized the Hokage Monument in graffiti.

"Naruto Uzumaki, get back here!"

What the Chunin didn't realize is that they had just lost Naruto, he was camouflaged in front of a fence! He pulled down the camo tarp, and was caught by his academy teacher, Iruka Umino.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET BACK TO CLASS OR I'M GONNA TIE YOU UP AND DRAG YOUR ASS THERE AND HUMILIATE YOU IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CLASS!"

"Yes sir, Iruka-sensei, sir!"

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'yes sir' as in you'll listen and come quietly?"

"Yeah, I did. I just thought that maybe I should listen for once in my life. I don't want to get tied up and hauled to class to be humiliated in front of my friends and classmates, ya know? And to make it even better, I'll clean up the graffiti and apologize to Old Man Sarutobi after class, no complaints."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my favorite little knucklehead?"

"C'mon Iruka-sensei, it's really me! Jeez, if I had known you wouldn't believe me, I wouldn't have said anything, and I was gonna spare you from being the first victim of my Sexy Jutsu. I thought that if I did all those things, you would take me out for ramen later. Sorry! Hmph!"

"Oh, now it makes sense, okay then, if you do all that, I'll take you to Ichiraku's and you can eat as much as you want!"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Heck yeah I do! I always have fun eating with you!"

"Alright! Let's hurry up and get to class, I got graffiti to clean!"

"Oh yeah, Naruto."

"What is it Sensei?"

"What did you mean by sparing me from being the first victim of your 'Sexy Jutsu'?"

"Heh heh heh, about that…."

Back at the academy, Naruto had a lump on his head and a slight black eye. A young, purplish-haired, white-eyed girl named Hinata Hyuga was worried about him when she saw the small injuries.

' _Oh Naruto, what did you do this time?'_ you see, Hinata has had a crush on our little demon holder for quite some time, ever since he stood up for her to a group of bullies, although his scarf was ruined and he was beat up miserably. Actually, it was more than a crush, she was in love with him, and unbeknownst to her, Naruto secretly felt the same way about her.

Naruto got the strange feeling that someone was staring at him from behind, so he looked back to see Hinata looking concerned for his health. So, blushing, he waved at her. She saw this, and also blushing, waved back.

"Okay class, today I want you to practice the Transformation Jutsu, all you have to do is turn into me."

"Alright! This is a piece of cake! Believe it!"

"SIT DOWN YOU BLONDE IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU!"

~Gulp~ "Okay Sakura."

"Okay, please line up in alphabetical order."

So the class did as Iruka said, and one by one, they all transformed into a likeness of Iruka, all the way to Naruto.

"Alright it's my turn! I'm gonna get this, ya know? Transform!"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto disappeared, and in his place, stood an exact, lifelike, perfect copy of Iruka, and then Naruto grabbed Iruka and started to spin, and when they stopped it was impossible for the class to tell which one was which.

' _Heh heh, thanks for the help, Kurama."_

" _ **Anytime, Naruto, anytime, although I am disappointed that we didn't get to showcase that Sexy Jutsu of yours."**_

' _Some other time Big K, some other time."_

" _ **Okay, be sure to use it against your father's teacher, Jiraiya, and his only living student, Kakashi Hatake, okay Orange Storm."**_

' _You bet, fuzzbutt.'_

" _ **Whiskers."**_

' _9k.'_

" _ **Ooo, that's a good one, can't top that, since 9k literally means nine thousand, but in this terminology, it is the number of tails I have, and the fact that my name starts with a k. Nice."**_

' _I thought you'd like it, I should probably end the Jutsu now.'_

And in another puff of smoke, Naruto was back, and everyone else in the room just stood there, jaws dropped, at the fact that Naruto Uzumaki, dead last, the one with the lowest grades, pulled off a flawless Transformation, even Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame had their jaws dropped.

"Heh heh, what?"

"Class, I think we all know who's getting his first A today."

The students just nodded their heads dumbly, and little did they know, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was laughing his ass off at what he was seeing through his crystal ball.

The next day, after Naruto had cleaned the graffiti, apologized to Sarutobi, and eaten ramen with Iruka at Ichiraku's, and trying to convince him to let him wear his ninja headband the day before, the class was getting ready to take the academy graduation exam, which Kurama explained was just a way to see who could become possible Genin, and that the real exam to determine whether or not they became ninja was done by their Jonin instructor. It had consisted of a taijutsu test, and target test, a genjutsu test, and finally, a Clone Jutsu test. Naruto had passed the taijutsu, target, and genjutsu tests fairly easy, thanks to the coaching he received from Kurama, but when the Clone test came around, they were both nervous, the point of the exam was to pass every part, if you failed one you failed the whole thing, and the Clone Jutsu was Naruto's worst, it was the only one he couldn't do, he had too much chakra, they'd either materialize alive but with bad details, or dead and disperse almost instantly.

' _Okay, here's hoping for a miracle.'_ He formed the handsign for the Jutsu, and, "Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a pale, dead illusory copy of Naruto appeared.

"Naruto, YOU FAIL!"

"Come on Iruka, cut him some slack, he did pass all the other aspects of the exam, and he did manage to summon a clone."

"Yeah Mizuki, but everyone else made at least five clones, and he only made one, and a dead one at that. I'm sorry Naruto, but you've failed the exam for the third year in a row, I know you tried your hardest, but this is an all-pass exam, you either pass all aspects, or you fail the whole thing, better luck next year."

After class, all the students who had passed were being congratulated by their parents, except for two, Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke because, he, like Naruto, was an orphan, except he actually knew his parents, and Hinata because, her clan thought she was weak and useless, so they just leaned and sat, respectively, against the tree that Naruto always hang around at on the swing. The three of them just stayed there and watched, somewhat jealous of the other kids having their parents congratulate them, no matter how embarrassing, each for their own reasons.

"Hey, look over there, by the tree, the last Uchiha and the Hyuga heiress are hanging out with that _kid_." A woman who came to congratulate her child said to another.

"Isn't he the boy who,"

"Shhhh, we can't talk about that here."

Later, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were hanging out on top of the apartment building that Naruto lived in, watching the sunset, Naruto had put up a powerful genjutsu that was hard to detect and even harder to dispell to hide them from the prying eyes of the Hyuga clan and the shinobi council. Mizuki walked up to them and sat down next to Naruto.

"So, I'm guessing you put up a genjutsu to hide Sasuke and Hinata from the higher ups, considering no one has tried to take them home yet. You know, you'd be a very powerful shinobi, you really should've graduated, Hell, I think you'd get put on a team with Sasuke and Hinata here and be a team more powerful than the Sannin, and maybe even the Senju brothers."

Naruto knew that Mizuki was trying to trick him, Mizuki hated Naruto, and the Leaf Village, he was probably trying to convince Naruto to do something that would get him into bigger trouble than his pranks, and possibly help Mizuki destroy the Leaf in some way. But Naruto listened anyways.

"I know of a way for you to graduate even though you failed the exam, all you gotta do is sneak into the Hokage's office and steal a big green scroll, learn a Jutsu from it, and report back to Iruka to receive your headband."

Sasuke and Hinata perked up at the mention of a possibility that their friend could graduate, especially if it means that they could be on a team together. Naruto knew it was a trap, the scroll Mizuki had described was the forbidden scroll that contained all the secret Jutsu that belonged to the village, even certain clan Jutsus, but he could learn them all, because he had a demon fox who could give him any power he asked for, especially since they're best friends. So he decided to do it, he new Hiruzen was a pervert, so this was the perfect opportunity for him to showcase his Sexy Jutsu.

"Okay Mizuki, you have a deal, but Sasuke and Hinata will be going with me."

"But why would you want them to go with you?" _'Damn, he's ruining my plan.'_

"Because, even though they already graduated, they could use some of the Jutsu in that scroll."

' _This kid is really messing up everything, but oh well, once they get arrested after I steal the scroll from them, the Leaf will lose the last Uchiha and the Hyuga heiress, so not only will the demon brat probably be killed, but the village will lose two members of two of the most powerful clans they have, they will have to banish them, and label them as rogue ninja, then Lord Orochimaru can have the Sharingan and the Byakugan! Ha! I'll be killing_ three _birds with one stone!'_ "I can't argue with that, you always were smarter than you look."

That night Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all snuck out of their bedrooms and headed for the Hokage tower in the center of the village. Once they got there, they jumped up to the window of the Hokage's office, Hiruzen was working late finishing paperwork, the worst thing about being a Kage. The window was conveniently open, so they climbed in, tiptoed to the Hokage vault, which was open since the elderly Hokage was looking at some older scrolls from inside it. They found the forbidden scroll, grabbed it, tied it to Naruto's back, and attempted to sneak back out the window.

"Stop right there you three!"

They turned around to see Hiruzen standing there, looking right at them with seemingly real scowl on his face, Naruto could see through it since Kurama could sense people's emotions, and started walking toward them.

' _Damn, we're caught, so much for helping Naruto graduate! Hinata looks like she's about to faint too!'_

' _Oh dear! What do we do?! The Hokage discovered us and we're going to be in trouble, I'm sorry Naruto!'_

' _Ha! This is perfect! Now I can finally show off my Sexy Jutsu!'_ "Transform!"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto has replaced with a beautiful blonde girl, who was completely naked, but her feminine parts were hidden by smoke. Hiruzen was surprised to see Naruto do this, and after seeing the nude beauty before him, he passed out with a tremendous nosebleed.

Sasuke just chuckled at what Naruto had just done, he didn't pass out, he had seen Naruto do this Jutsu before, and so had Hinata, but neither of them expected it to defeat the Hokage. Naruto deactivated the Jutsu.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for laughs, we need to get to the training area where Mizuki said to go, right outside training ground 44, the Forest of Death."

So the trio set off in the direction of the place that was nicknamed "The Snake Mistress's Playground" so they could learn some new Jutsu.

When they got to their destination, they sat down and opened the scroll, and inside was a wide assortment of Jutsu. But what really got Naruto's attention were two things, one, a technique called the "Shadow Clone Jutsu" which requires a large amount of Chakra, and creates physical copies of the user, instead of just an illusion, but also allows the original to receive the memories of a dispersed clone, gaining their experience, making it easier to learn new things, and the other, was a seal that read "Namikaze clan's great treasure of the Leaf." Now this intrigued Naruto, considering that he had a large amount of Chakra, and that he was a Namikaze, so he decided that it was finally time to tell his two closest friends the truth, about his parents, about his past, about everything.

"Hey, uh, Sasuke, Hinata, I have something I need to tell you guys."

"What is it Blondie?"

"Yes, what is it Naruto?"

"Well, the thing is, my father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze,"

"Well that was obvious."

"I-it was?"

"Yeah, me and Hinata figured that out a long time ago. You didn't really believe people would take your resemblance to the Fourth as a coincidence, did you? The civilians might, but a few of the shinobi population didn't."

"Oh, okay, but I also,"

"Have the Nine-Tailed Fox, whose real name is apparently Kurama, sealed inside you and are on good terms with him?"

"How did you,"

"You talk out loud when you communicate with him."

"Wow Hinata! You didn't stutter once!"

"Yes, I've built up a lot of confidence hanging out with you and Sasuke."

"Okay, but what you might not know is that my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Jinchuriki of Kurama, aka the Red Hot Habanero."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that our mothers and our fathers were all friends with each other?"

"Yep. I also learned from Kurama the truth about the attack 14 years ago."

"Really, what happened Naruto?"

"Well Hinata, it wasn't Kurama's fault, he was being controlled by a man thought to have died a hero, Obito Uchiha, who was able to control him using the Wood Style that the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju possessed, just like Madara Uchiha before him, which, just like Madara and that old war hawk Danzo Shimura, he gained by implanting himself with Hashirama's cells. But he got them from a genetic copy of Hashirama and Madara, known as Zetsu, a member of the Akatsuki, allowing Obito the potential to gain the Rinnegan, which you obtain by having Senju and Uchiha blood. The thing is, Obito used to be one of my father's students, and Kakashi Hatake's best friend."

"Whoa, just, whoa. That's rough, so your parents are dead, Iruka-sensei's parents are dead, and my entire clan is dead all because Madara and Obito were able to control Kurama? Damn it, wait, Itachi must have known about this, the clan must have heard rumors that must have been raised that the Sharingan could control Kurama, so to avoid being evicted from the village, they must have planned a coup, that explains why my father was always at some sort of meeting, and Itachi must have been given an order to assassinate the clan members who were a part of the coup. But why would Itachi do it? Even if he was ordered, there's no way he would kill family members, especially Father, without a reason. Wait a minute, the massacre occurred on the same day as Shisui died! Shisui had the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan, and an ocular Jutsu that allowed him to subliminally control people, the original plan must have been for Shisui to use his Jutsu, the Kotoamatsukami, to prevent the coup by making the clan members involved give up on it. Someone, I'm guessing old Danzo, must've wanted the clan dead, because of his twisted ideas on how to protect the village, so he must have taken at least one Shisui's eyes, leaving the plan ruined, Shisui must have given his other eye to Itachi, so Danzo couldn't get to it. I get it now Shisui must have committed suicide, most likely jumped off the cliff he and Itachi would hang out at, Giving Itachi the power of the Mangekyo! Because Shisui once told me that the rumors about having to kill your best friend were false, he said that all it takes is to witness, or believe you have witnessed, the death of someone close to you. But that still raises the question. Why would Itachi kill all of the clan, even the ones who weren't part of the coup?"

"That bastard Danzo must've ordered some of his Foundation ninjas to kill off everyone else, and I bet Obito helped, so he could get Itachi to join the Akatsuki, because even if it is an order, killing your clan is a crime that'll cause you to become a rogue ninja. Didn't Itachi also say that he wanted you to hate him, to come after him when you were strong enough, and kill him?"

"Yeah, he did, but I think I know why, Itachi loved his village, he loved me, his younger brother, and he knew about the deaths of the innocents, but he didn't want to waste any time explaining it, so he must've told me to kill him because he must've already been dying! He might have had that disease that slowly eats away at your Chakra, the one that nobody knows how to cure, except possibly the First's granddaughter, Tsunade Senju. It all makes sense now!"

"But, why tell us all this now? Don't you trust us Naruto?"

"I trust you guys, it's just that, I was waiting till we were older to tell you, because I was kind of embarrassed, especially about what I'm going to say now."

{What?}

"Okay, that was weird, you guys just said that at the same time. But anyway, what I wanted to say was, ~Gulp~ I love you Hinata."

"Y-y-you do?!"

"Yeah, and I know that you love me too, because Kurama has the power to sense emotions. But there's one other thing I need to tell you, it's about the seal at the bottom of the scroll, it says 'Namikaze clan's great treasure of the Leaf.' It pretty much belongs to me since I am a Namikaze, and the last one at that!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Unlock that seal!"

"Right, Seal Release!"

So Naruto channeled Chakra into the seal, in glowed, and then in a puff of smoke, out popped, a map.

"A map? Well, let's see where this map leads. Let's go guys!"

So they followed the map to where it lead, which wasn't very far considering it was in the Forest of Death, and when they reached their destination, they found a lake that was surrounded by an abundance of mist. But the map didn't stop there, in fact, it stopped on the other side of the lake.

When they reached the other side, the saw a small cliff, and at the top of the cliff, there was a sword embedded into the stone.

"A sword? Cool! I've always wanted a sword!"

"I'll get it for you Naruto."

"Really? Thanks 'Nata!"

"You're welcome." So she hopped up onto the cliff and grabbed the handle of the sword, when she try to dislodge it, it wouldn't budge!

"Here, let me get it Hinata."

"Thank you Sasuke." So then Sasuke tried to remove it, but it still didn't move!

"Okay, let me try."

"Seriously man? Neither one of us could move it. What chance do you have?"

"Well, it is the treasure of the Namikaze clan, and I am a Namikaze, so maybe it'll work for me."

"He does pose a pretty good point Sasuke."

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want, but don't come crying to me when you can't get it out!" he sat down at the base of the cliff with his arms crossed.

~Shank!~ "What'd you say Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto holding the sword in the air, with the fog beginning to clear.

~Yawn!~ "Greetings young man, wait, you're the one who is to become king? You're so scrawny it's hard to believe that you are descended from the great King Arthur! And you are nothing but a knave, an apprentice, you probably don't even know how to wield a blade!"

"Ah! The sword is talking!"

"It's scary!"

"What the hell kind of sword is that thing?"

~Ahem~ "I'll have you know that I am Caliburn, a sacred sword! And only one who is descended from Arthur Namikaze, the great King of Camelot, can draw me from the stone! Meaning that they are to become king!"

"Wait, Naruto's a KING?"

"Technically he is still but a prince, unless he can prove himself worthy in battle or reaches a certain age can he officially become king, and rule over a vast majority of this world inhabited by ninja!"

"So that means if I marry Naruto then I'll become a princess?"

"Hinata, you technically already are a princess, heiress to the Hyuga clan. Remember?"

"Wait, did you say heiress to the Hyuga clan?"

"Yeah."

"Then that means you are descended from Lady Percival, one of Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. The Knights of the Table were among the bravest and most skilled knights, and they all could use ninjutsu."

{Cool!}

"Yes, well, I see you have a scroll tied to your back my lord, so does that mean that you, Lady Hinata, and the duck-haired boy are training to learn knew techniques?"

"We sure are."

"Well my lord, how would you like for me to teach you and your friends the way of the knight while we're at it, I am going to be with you for the rest of your life, young knave."

"Why the hell were you calling me 'my lord' then all of a sudden you start calling me 'knave'!"

"Because Sire, you are still but a knave in the ranks of a knight."

"Oh, well, when I become stronger that'll change, because I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next King of Camelot! And I'm going to make my own Knights of the round table, but they're all going to have to be ninja or samurai to start out, because there aren't any knights left in the world, they've been gone for thousands of years."

"I've been in that rock for thousands of years?!"

"Yep."

"Oh well, I guess it couldn't be helped, anyhow, If you are going to start a new Table, then you should probably start with the descendants of the original members, Lancelot, the head of the Uchiha clan, and his son Galahad, who is your ancestor, the son of Arthur, Mordred Namikaze's half-brother, because they have the same mother, Queen Gweneviere, the wife of Arthur, Arthur and Lancelot had a slight hatred toward each other because of their shared affection for her, Gawain, head of the Inuzuka clan, Percival, as you already know, she was the head of the Hyuga clan and Lady Hinata's ancestor, her brother Lamorak, who's descendants might have overlapped with his sister's at some point, meaning perhaps one of Lady Hinata's siblings if she has any, or maybe a first cousin. And then you can add whom ever you desire."

"Wait, did you just say that one of the Knights of the Table was the head of the Uchiha clan, and that his son was a member as well?"

"Indeed. Why?"

"Because my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm the heir to the Uchiha clan since my brother was removed after the killing of the rest of the clan."

"I see then, since you are the one who will become the head of your clan, you will get Sir Lancelot's Sword, and your brother, if you can convince him to join you, shall receive Galahad's, unless he should die, then it shall go to your first born child."

"Thank you."

"You do not need to thank me, it is your birthright."

"Okay, so Inuzuka clan head, oh no, that means we'll have to recruit that jerk Kiba!"

"If this Kiba character is unruly, then we shall just have to discipline him."

"Okay, that just leaves Lamorak's heir, Hinata's little sister Hanabi is out of the question, she's too young, so that leaves her cousin Neji. He'd probably be surprised to hear that he has a birthright other than that stupid Caged Bird Seal."

"C'mon King Blondie, let's hurry up and train!"

"If I may be so rude as to interrupt, but do you not need the swords of your ancestors first?"

"Who said that?"

"I young Naruto, am Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, Lancelot's mother, and Arthur's aunt. I am also the one who created the Sacred Swords. And I shall give them to you, Sasuke and Hinata, take these swords, Arondight, the sword of my son, and Laevetin, the sword of the Mistress of the 64 Blades."

"64 Blades? Like the Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms?"

"Yes, exactly like that Jutsu, except used with a bladed weapon."

"Uh, pardon me ma'am, but why do you look like this girl that we know named Sakura Haruno?"

"Because I am her ancestor as well."

"Great, I'm related to the fricken' banshee, and the sad thing is, out of all those stupid fan-girls, she is the only one who is still infatuated with me even though I hang out with Naruto."

"That is because it is more than mere infatuation, she truly loves you."

"I was afraid of that."

Nimue then handed Arondight, Laevetin, and the other swords over to our heroes, who sealed away the extras into a small scroll Naruto always carries with him in case he has to go on a mission the requires more gear than his cheap backpack can hold. And began training, Sasuke decided to learn Madara Uchiha's favorite Jutsu, Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation, Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Hinata learned how to use the Eight Trigrams: 64 Blades technique that Percival had invented, practicing on Naruto's clones that he had reinforced to be able to last until the 64th slash was delivered.

They had decided to rest when they had learned their Jutsus, especially when Naruto inform Sasuke, Hinata, and Caliburn of Mizuki's true plans. So that they'd be ready when Mizuki came to steal the scroll from them and leave them to be arrested.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata! I've finally found you three. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL LIKE THAT?! Because of your stupidity, you have been accused of treason by Mizuki."

"Yeah? Well your old buddy Mizuki is the one who sent us near here as a trap! And I saw through it right from the beginning!"

"What?! Mizuki tried to trick you, you knew about it, and yet you did it anyway, why?"

"To each learn one Jutsu from this scroll, for me to be able to finally graduate so we could be put on the same damn team! And we didn't just learn Jutsu, we also found a map that belonged to my family, which led us here to the Misty Lake, where I drew _this_ talking sword out of a cliff," he emphasized his point by raising Caliburn up so he could be face to face with Iruka and say hello, "learned that I am to become king of a kingdom called Camelot that the Five Great Nations reside in, and learned how to wield swords and be knights from the afore mentioned sword! All in all Mizuki's little scheme helped us out!"

Iruka looked like he heard something, and Naruto could feel Mizuki's presence thanks to Kurama.

"Kids, get down now!" Iruka pushed them all down to the ground.

~Thunk!~ A bunch of shurikens became embedded into the side of the cliff.

"Iruka, why are you protecting the very thing that killed your parents, and these children that he's obviously brainwashed?! Don't tell me you've been brainwashed too?"

"Mizuki, we're not allowed to talk about what happened 14 years ago, it's the law!"

"It's okay Iruka-sensei, I already know who he's talking about, I've already met him, and we've become friends, he's sorry for what he did, but it wasn't his fault, he was under the control of a man who is a member of the Akatsuki and wears a mask that only reveals his right eye. Hey Mizuki! That's old news ya loser! I ain't no fox! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, no, I'm Naruto Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and I am going to become king of Camelot, just like my ancestor Arthur before me! With my Sacred Sword Caliburn by my side, there's no way I can lose! Especially when I have my Knights of the round table fighting along with me! Ready Caliburn?"

"Indeed."

"Sasuke?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hinata?"

"Right!"

"Let's Go!" He formed a cross-shaped handsign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In several puffs of smoke appeared 99 physical copies of Naruto and Caliburn, all taking sword stances with the blades of the great swords held out forward, while Sasuke held his longsword backhanded, and Hinata held her rapier in a revised version of her family's famous Gentle Fist style, Byakugan active.

Mizuki stood there in shock, here were three children with swords and who knows what other Jutsu they learned from that scroll. "No, this can't be possible! There's no way you're the Fourth's son, that's impossible! And a demon can't become king!"

Naruto had enough of Mizuki's whining. "Shut the hell up! I'm tired of your shit Mizuki! Everyone, ATTACK!"

And on command Naruto, his clones, Sasuke, and Hinata all attacked Mizuki, nothing lethal, but still painful. By the time they were done with him, he was covered all over with cuts, big and small, and he was lying on the ground mumbling about demons taking over the world.

Iruka was surprised by the teamwork of the three (Naruto dispersed his clones) children before him, he new in his heart they were all worthy to become ninja, so he decided that it was time Naruto finally got what he deserved. "Hey Naruto!"

"What is it Sensei?"

"I want you to come here while you all have your eyes closed, I have a surprise for all of you, I know it'll make jump with joy."

"Okay." _'I wonder what Iruka-sensei's going to do.'_

" _ **It's obvious that he's going to take his headband off his forehead, put it on your forehead, and tell you that finally, after three failing years, graduate."**_

' _I kind of figured that, and plus this seal is designed so that your Chakra gradually becomes part of mine, so I'm starting to be able to sense emotions too.'_

"Okay you three, you can open your eyes now." Sasuke and Hinata gasped at what they saw, tied around Naruto's head, was a blue Hidden Leaf headband!

"Congrats Naruto, after failing three years in a row, you graduate!"

"Woohoo! Go Naruto!"

"Yes, this is a good thing Naruto, now you're one step closer to becoming king!"

"Oh, so you were still nothing more than just an apprentice, now you are a knave."

"Caliburn! SHUT UP!"

Iruka, Sasuke, and Hinata started laughing at the display made by the future king and his sword, while back at the village, Hiruzen was explaining everything he saw through his crystal ball to the shinobi and civilian council along with all the Jonin ninja who went looking for the trio of knights. All in all, they knew that this was the start of something big.

 **HeliX: So, what'd you think? Please review, and yes, this is a NaruHina story. For all of you who are confused, I just like the idea of Naruto and Kurama being friends, so I decided that in this story, they are friends throughout his entire shinobi career. I don't like how Sasuke is such a jerk, for those who are mad because you think that since he is already best friends with Naruto that he won't go off and train with Orochimaru, don't worry, he'll still get the Curse Mark, he'll still train with Orochimaru, but when he kills him, he just goes to do what Itachi wanted him to do, kill him before the disease does and receive the Mangekyo Sharingan, meaning Sasuke will have the Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, inherit the Totsuka Blade from Itachi's Susanoo, along with Kotoamatsukami, Izanami, and Danzo's Izanagi. If anyone can guess who Naruto will convince to join his knights in chapter three, I will use any suggestion you make for the story, unless it's stupid, I don't like it, or I believe it doesn't help the story in any way. I will also take suggestions that I like even if you don't guess correctly, I just like to make my stories better.**

 **Naruto: And feel free to ask any of the characters questions, any questions.**

 **HeliX: This is GunHeliXmon signing off. See ya!**


	2. The New Table!

**HeliX: What's up my Naruto junkies? How are y'all (Yes, I said "y'all," I am from the country, but I don't act like the stereotypical country boy.) doing? It's the second chapter of the Shinobi Knights of the Round Table! Table! He-he, I just had to make that echo text, I couldn't help being dramatic, this, along with my story Apples and Black Flames, is my first story to post more than one chapter so close together, but I've been at my mom's, and we do have Wi-Fi, so I wasn't able to post these as soon as I was done. Anywho, in this chapter, you will get to see the Genin teams, I guess it was already obvious, and you will see how everyone else reacts to Naruto and Co.'s news, especially the Rookie Nine, and Neji, who thought he was destined to be nothing more than a better than normal branch family Hyuga. Also, Konohamaru will be making his debut in this chapter too! As the title suggests, Naruto will begin in reforming the Table, and the young Sarutobi will be Naruto's apprentice, and then rival like in canon. I just love how much he tries to model himself after Naruto, especially since he sees him as a big brother. Okay, I think I've used up enough story time, so I'll turn it over to Caliburn to do the disclaimer.**

 **Caliburn: Thank you, sir. GunHeliXmon does not own Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, or Sonic the Hedgehog, those rights belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Sega respectively. If he did, there would be Naruto movies showing the stories of alternate versions of Naruto, like the ones shown in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and video game DLC's, and I wouldn't have been such a stick in the mud in Sonic and the Black Knight. Wait a minute. Why would you want me to read this disclaimer card if you were going to put that part about me on it? Honestly, one would think you were trying to make me insult myself! That was your plan wasn't it?!**

 **Naruto: Nope, it was** _ **my**_ **plan! Well, let's get on with the show!**

Naruto woke up in the morning like he did any other morning, he got up, got out of bed, ate a nice breakfast of cereal, fresh milk, and some fresh fruit all that Hinata bought, since he can't afford anything fresh. Today was the day that all that was going to change, Hiruzen had told the council the truth about his heritage, and they were going to announce it to the entire village, and it was going to be filmed and broadcast to every village that had television around the Elemental Nations! So in case you haven't guessed, Naruto was pretty excited about it.

"All right! I finally get to live in a better place than this stupid apartment! Hey Caliburn, do you think I'll live in a mansion from now on?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I honestly don't know how the village council took the news, and think about the villagers, these people treated you worse than the plague, imagine how they'll react when they find out that you're not only the son of one of the village's greatest heroes, but the descendant of a king, who also happened to be the king of almost all the Elemental Nations! Imagine how the feudal lords and Five Kage will react, it could start a fourth shinobi war!"

Naruto immediately pictured the villagers putting him on a guillotine, the feudal lords having their samurai guards cut him to ribbons, and all the ninja villages sending their strongest ninja to kill him.

"Brr, I'm getting chills just thinking about it. But, they're going to hear this from the Hokage, and the people who knew my parents are going to back him up, especially the heads of the clans who are descended from the Knights of the Round Table. But let's not think about that right now, we need to get to class so we can see who got put on a team with who, and who their Jonin instructors will be."

So Naruto changed into his usual orange tracksuit, good thing he has multiples of all his clothes, grabbed Caliburn, and headed off to school for the last time, he was actually surprised that this was his last day at the academy, and sad since he wouldn't get to hang out with Iruka as often.

When they got to the academy, Caliburn had fallen asleep in the scabbard Nimue had given to Naruto to put the sword in. Naruto gulped hard to keep the bile that had formed in his throat down. He worked up his courage and walked into the school. He walked up to the classroom door, and opened it.

"Hey Naruto! What the hell are you doing here? Only graduates are supposed to be here!"

"Don't you see the headband?! I did graduate you loser! I just did it a different way."

"Yeah right, you probably stole it from someone's closet, right Sasuke?"

"Actually Sakura, he did graduate, and he's of royal blood."

"WHAT?!" was the collective outburst from the other students who weren't there when Naruto and the first recruits to his Table foiled Mizuki's plot.

"It's true class, Naruto is descended from King Arthur, the man who once ruled nearly all of the Elemental Nations. We talked about him in class."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Ino?"

"Wasn't King Arthur a member of the Namikaze clan?"

"Yes he was, and Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the direct descendant of King Arthur."

"WHAT?!"

' _I'm lucky they didn't rupture my eardrums, although Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino didn't seem so surprised, Shikamaru probably figured it out the first time he met him, and most likely told Choji, Kiba was either told by his mother, or he smelled how similar his scent was to the Fourth's scent on one of his personal kunai on display in the museum, and Shino must've learned from his parasitic insects because his Chakra is similar to his father's.'_

"Anyway, sit down and get ready to hear the teams get called."

"Team Seven (I just skipped Teams 1-6 and Team 9 since they were made up of characters who most likely only showed up in filler episodes, and one of the teams was still active, I think they were Team Guy.) consists of Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga."

There was no surprise there, but the last Uchiha, Hyuga heiress, and Namikaze prince all high-fived in celebration, while a certain pinkette hung her head in shame for not getting on Sasuke's team.

"Team Eight is Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Akamaru barked in protest at having to deal with the banshee that is Sakura, Kiba groaned, and Shino just slumped a little.

"Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi."

Everyone saw the reincarnation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio from a mile away, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, clearly annoyed, Ino just smirked, and Choji continued munching on his potato chips.

"Alright, stay here for an hour and wait for your Jonin instructors."

"Sasuke, Hinata, it's obvious that we'll get my dad's former student Kakashi Hatake for our Jonin sensei so let's wait for four or five hours, he tries to honor the memory of the old Obito and be laid back and extremely late, that and a pervert, which is why he reads my god father's stupid novels. He's always given the bell test as his Genin exam, which was created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, as a teamwork test, there will be only two bells, he'll tell us not to eat or we'll throw up, but that's a lie, it's just to help make us fight each other, because he'll say that whoever doesn't get a bell will go without lunch, so eat a BIG breakfast. And let's work together, Round Table on three."

"1, 2, 3! ROUND TABLE!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Round Table?"

"Well Kiba, what my knights and I were talking about was the fact that we are going to remake my ancestor's Knights of the Round Table, starting with the descendants of the originals, and you're one of 'em."

"Me, a knight? Why would I want to be a knight? I'm a ninja! I got my super cool ninjutsu!"

"The original Knights of the Table were ninjas as well, and they could use all the ninjutsu of their clans, not to mention that they were clan heads! If you don't believe me, then ask your mom! Plus, not only will you still be able to operate as a ninja, learning any Jutsu you want, but you also get to learn kenjutsu, swordsmanship, and besides, the short-swords you inherited from your ancestor Gawain fit perfectly with your Fang over Fang and Tunneling Fang techniques. After you, we'll only have two descendants of the originals left to recruit, and I'm going to induct all of you guys, Teams 8 and 10, as part of my Table, you'll all become stronger from it, trust me."

"Okay, as long as I still get to use my wild style _and_ a cool pair of swords, I'll join. What about the rest of you guys?"

"Is there anything special about these swords that we'll get if we join?" asked the ever inquisitive Shikamaru.

"Yes, young Shikamaru, your swords will be Sacred Swords, meaning they will be Chakra Blades, and they will have the unique ability to draw in Nature Chakra and channel it into your body whenever you need a power boost, placing you in Knight Sage Mode, but if you abruptly lose the Nature Chakra, you will be knocked out of Knight Sage Mode and return to normal, causing you great pain."

"Did that sword just _talk_?"

"Indeed, I am Caliburn, the Sacred Sword who can only be drawn from the cliff next to the Misty Lake in the Forest of Death by a direct descendant of King Arthur. And I have a great and terrible power, for when Naruto is worthy and ready to access my full power, sending me into my own Sage Mode, I will become Excalibur, the sword that can cut through anything, and Naruto will enter his Knight Sage Mode, dubbed Excalibur Mode, after yours truly."

"What? You never told me that you can cut anything! That can really come in handy, if there's some kind of barrier that needs broken."

"Indeed, but you must be worthy and ready in order to achieve that form, because it requires totally synchronicity between the two of us, our hearts, minds, souls, wills, we must have complete and total trust and understanding, as well as respect for one another, and you are still a long ways away from earning my total respect."

"I understand, but I'll prove myself to you, I swear."

"I'll hold you to your oath, knave."

"And stop it with that knave shit!"

"Yeah, you two still have a long way to go, but you're bonding already."

"What do you mean Shikamaru?"

"What I mean is, the fact that you two bicker so much, and in public too, shows that you two already have a strong bond. You're like a pair of brothers, you get along at times, and you argue at times, but that's just proof that you already trust, understand, and respect each other a lot. Like with you and Sasuke, or you and Kurama."

"Heh-heh, you know about him, huh?

"Yep, it was so obvious it was a drag, with how you'd space out so much, and sometimes you seem to scream at somebody, yet there's no one else even having a conversation with you."

"Wait, who's Kurama?"

"Well Sakura, you see, Kurama is the Nine-Tailed Fox, who has been sealed within me since he nearly destroyed the village 14 years ago, on October 10th, the day I was born."

"So that was why you always had small lumps, bruises, and cuts whenever you came to school on your birthday, and why they were healed almost instantly."

"Yep."

A tall woman with creamy skin, long dark brown hair, and crimson eyes walked into the classroom after they were done discussing the induction of the future Rookie 9 into the Knights of the Round Table. "Team 8, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I'll be your Jonin instructor. If you'll please come with me, we'll continue introductions."

"Well, it looks like we have to leave, come on Akamaru, Shino, Sakura."

"Kiba wait! You forgot your swords!"

Kiba turned back to Naruto and received the short-swords that he had unsealed from the carrying scroll, thanked his future king, and ran after his new sensei.

After Team 8 left with their sensei, the others started talking about what they were going to name their swords.

"I'm going to name mine Drifting Cloud, because I want it to move smoothly and gracefully like a drifting cloud."

"That's great Shikamaru! It fits you perfectly, you can use it very tactically."

"Yeah, with the lightness and maneuverability, I can use it in any situation, especially if the blade is medium-sized."

"An excellent choice, we'll be sure to tell Lady Nimue your preferences exactly, so you can get the perfect blade for your individuality."

"I also want the hilt to be forest green, with a black grip, a cloud white guard, with a silver, broad blade, basically a broadsword."

"I wanna name my sword Thorn, because I want it to be beautiful yet painful, like me."

"Okay Ino, it's your sword. Any appearance preferences?"

"Yes, I would like for it to have a yellow pommel in the shape of a dandelion, with a hand-length handle, a crimson grip, a purple guard, and a bronze blade with gold edges. I would prefer for it to be a ceremonial-style sword, elegant yet deadly."

"That's good." It was obvious that Naruto was writing these details down, since there was no way he was going to remember all these preferences. "Okay, Choji's turn."

"I want to name my sword Raging Bull, I want it to have a red guard, grey grip, brown hilt, a hand-and-a-half handle, and a curved white blade, like a bull's horn."

"So, a scimitar."

"Yep."

"Okay, I think we have all your sword preferences, and just in time too, your sensei is right outside that door, Old Man Sarutobi's son, Asuma Sarutobi. Before you ask, I can sense emotions."

"Team 10, I'm,"

"Asuma Sarutobi, our Jonin instructor, if we follow you, we'll continue introductions later, man, your entrance is such a drag since we already knew you were coming in."

Asuma's face held surprise. How could they have known he was nearly right outside the door? Then he noticed Naruto, and he chuckled when it clicked.

"Oh I see, young Prince Naruto sensed my emotions thanks to the Nine-Tails. Kurama, if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, Team 10, come with me"

"Okay, we have at least two more hours until our sensei gets here, so when he does, act like you didn't know who he was, and that you were getting impatient, otherwise he'll be suspicious."

"Otherwise who'll be suspicious, your Highness?"

"Ah! Kakashi, I mean Kakashi-sensei! You're early?"

"Yes, I figured that since I have the future king as my student, I should be on time so as not to keep him waiting. I'll have you know that I resisted helping a sweet old lady get her cat out of a tree just to get here on time."

"If the cat was Tora I'm sure it wasn't so hard to resist, he's more of a demon than the Ten-Tails."

"Ten-Tails?"

"Yeah, the Ten-Tails was the original Tailed Beast, before the Sage of the Six Paths split her into the nine Tailed Beasts we all know today, Kurama told me about her."

"Anyhow, if you'll be so kind as to join me on the roof, we'll begin proper introductions."

So they followed the silver haired Jonin up to the roof, he sat down on a ledge and gestured for them to sit down, which they did.

"Okay, I'll go first so that you'll get the jist of it. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business, and my dreams are none of your concern."

"Remember Sensei, I'm your future king, if there's anything I want to know from you, it's best that you tell me. But I know all about you anyways. You like my godfather Jiraiya's Make Out series novels, you dislike people who abandon their comrades, your hobbies include reading afore mentioned novels, going to the Memorial Stone for prolonged periods of time, making you late for everything, and making up excuses as to why you are late, and your dream for the future is to meet Jiraiya and have him sign your Make Out series books, and give you his next issue."

"Okay, smart guy, why don't we start with you and Mr. Sword there."

"Alright. My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like Ramen, my friends, and practicing my kenjutsu. I dislike people who turn their backs on their friends, people who judge someone by something they have no control of, and people who treat the Tailed Beasts as demonic tools that only cause destruction and are only good for being sealed into a kid and use for their power as a WEAPON. My hobbies include hanging out with my friends, and practicing to be the best knight/king I can be. And my dream is to bring peace to the entire ninja world and be the best king ever, and to give the Tailed Beasts the choice to either stay with their current Jinchuriki, move to a new one if their old one is too old, or live in a place that will be designated for them to live in peace, free from power hungry people, who in my opinion are the real demons, and to marry a certain purple-haired beauty when I become king."

' _He just might make it out in the world, he's going to be a great shinobi, maybe even better than you, Sensei.'_

"My turn, my name is Caliburn, I like training the next generation of knights, and helping the next king or queen become the best they can be. I dislike slackers, people who use others for their own personal gain, and being stuck in that stupid cliff side. My hobbies include being sharpened, polished, and waxed. My dream is to help Naruto achieve his dream."

' _I see he and his sword are already bonding quite well.'_

"Alright, my turn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like fudge pops, tomatoes, ketchup, and my clans spicy curry, I also like my friends and my sword Arondight. I dislike that bastard Danzo for all the trouble he caused my clan, and Madara Uchiha, who started the village's wariness of the Uchiha. My hobbies include cleaning around the Uchiha compound, visiting my clan's gravesite, and spending time with my friends. And my dream is to find my brother, and fulfill his last wish of killing him, which will cause me to gain the Mangekyo, which I think is a dumb thing in the first place, and to rebuild my clan."

' _So he isn't how I thought he'd be, looks like Naruto can really bring out the best in people.'_

"My turn, I'm Hinata Hyuga, I like cats, cheesecake, ice cream, my father and sister, my friends, and my sword, Laevetin. (Tell me if I spelled it wrong) I dislike people who judge people's strength by their personality, my clan council, the fact that the Main and Branch Families are separated, and the Caged Bird Seal. And my dream is to reunite the Main and Branch Families, and remove the Caged Bird Seal altogether, so as to rid the clan of hostility for good."

' _She seems about the same as I expected, I think that they'll all make a great team.'_

"Okay, I now know all I need to about all of you. Get ready, your real test starts tomorrow. Why don't you seem surprised?"

"Kurama already told me about it, and I told Sasuke and Hinata."

"Oh, that ruins all the fun, well, if I were you, I wouldn't eat any breakfast, or else you'll throw up. Go home, get ready for it, and then get ready and go to the big announcement. Oh, and Naruto, you might want to wear something a little more formal than your current outfit."

"I hear ya Kakashi-sensei, but, I don't have anything better than these clothes."

"I'm sure your future queen will take care of that."

"Y-yes, I'll give him some of the most formal clothes that my clan owns, or I could buy him some more formal clothes if he doesn't like any of them."

"Thanks 'Nata."

"You're welcome."

"Naruto, I think we should get home so that you can pack for your real Genin exam tomorrow."

"Great idea Caliburn."

"Of course it's a great idea, I did think of it after all."

"You are so full of yourself!"

' _Yep, they're all going to be a great team, my team, the very first.'_

So Naruto ran to his apartment, how glad he was that he didn't have to live in it after today. He grabbed his backpack, pulled out his carrying scroll, and proceeded to pack things he might need for the Genin exam, kunai, shurikens, food pills that he learned how to make from Kurama and Hinata, (Kurama would know how since he was sealed inside Naruto's mother Kushina, and I think she might have made at least one in her life, and she's a great cook, so she probably made food pills that worked, tasted good, and were healthy, so I'm making it where Naruto retains that cooking prowess, like inherited talents.) paper bombs, smoke bombs, Chakra sealing tags, and miscellaneous other tools (Just think of almost every ninja tool available in the Naruto games, I'm just lazy and like for my characters to be cool, OP or not, so Naruto will always be prepared with awesome ninja tools.) into his backpack, and whatever didn't fit, he put in his carrying scroll.

"I think that's enough tools for tomorrow. Now I need to go see if Hinata has anything for me to wear."

So he dashed through the village to the Hyuga compound, swerving around villagers who were gossiping about the day's big announcement, which was in three hours.

"I hear that Lord Third is retiring."

"No way that'll happen yet, he hasn't chosen a successor yet."

"That's the thing, I heard that he isn't going to chose a successor, because someone is taking the place of both the Hokage, and the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I heard that this person was able to master the Second's Shadow Clone Jutsu, and can make an entire army out of himself, and he's only a fresh Genin!"

"You're making that up, that's impossible!"

"I swear it's true! If it's not, than I'll listen to Might Guy (I prefer the American names) rant about 'the power of Youth' for ten hours straight!"

"Make it twelve and you got yourself a deal!"

"Deal!" and the two villagers shook on their deal, making it binding.

' _Damn, where did that villager get her information, it's scary that she roughly described me without knowing it was me she was describing.'_

" _ **I know, someone must have told her without giving full detail as to who you are."**_

' _Indeed Kurama, I agree with you, Naruto, you should be a bit careful with all the attention today's announcement will draw toward you.'_

' _Thanks Caliburn. Wait, Caliburn?! How are you talking to me in my mindscape?! And please don't gripe about how it looks.'_

' _First, to answer your question, I am a sentient Sacred Sword, I am bound to you, I can communicate with you mentally as well as verbally. Second, I'm not going to gripe about how it looks, years of abuse will do this kind of thing, but at least you've had such good friends like Sasuke, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, and even Kiba, otherwise this place would look like a sewer instead of an empty city.'_

' _Noted.'_

Naruto was so busy talking to his giant friend and his sword that he didn't realize he had subconsciously reached his destination. So he knocked on the gate to the prestigious Hyuga clan compound. A guard came to the gate.

"Who goes there?"

"Naruto Namikaze here to see my knight and future queen, Lady Hinata."

"Lord Namikaze, forgive my rudeness, you may come in, Lady Hinata is expecting you."

"Thank you, and there's no need for you to be so nervous, you haven't done anything for me to want hurt you."

"Thank you, my lord."

So Naruto walked into the compound, walking straight to where he could sense Hinata, he knocked on the door to the clan head's mansion. Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga, opened it.

" _Lord Namikaze_ , what brings you here?"

"Well Hiashi, I am here to see if Hinata has anything picked out for me to where to the announcement in two hours and thirty-two minutes."

"She has. Why don't you come in? I was just about to have some tea, you could join me while you wait for my daughter to bring the clothes she had the clan tailor make for you down from her room."

"Thank you Hiashi, that would be nice."

So Hiashi showed Naruto to the sitting room, where a servant had heard their conversation and placed two cups on the table and poured tea into each.

"So, I have noticed that my daughter has taken quite the interest in you, she's written about you a lot in her diary."

"Isn't it rude for one to read another's diary, Hiashi?"

"Y-yes but,"

"And is it really any of your concern who your daughter takes interest in?"

"N-no, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know!"

"Father, Naruto, what's going on?"

"Oh, Hinata! Prince Naruto and I were just discussing minor things. But none of that matters now, what matters is I have decided that when you both make Chunin, or after you both have turned sixteen, you are to be married. I know that when he becomes king, Naruto can marry whomever he chooses, but I will not allow for you to marry him until either of those conditions are met, as they are my only conditions for you to marry any man. Although, as a Knight of the Round Table, you hold higher authority than I do, so you can decline the conditions if you wish, but just remember, I love you, my daughter. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you, for being chosen to not only become a Knight of the Table, but to be married to the king as well, I could not be prouder. I believe that you'll be the best clan head the Hyuga clan has ever seen, and I also believe that you will be the one to abolish the Caged Bird Seal, once you make Chunin, I will step down as clan head and give the title to you, Hinata."

"But father,"

"No, please, I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

"Alright, once I make Chunin, I will take the position as clan head."

"Thank you, my daughter." The father and daughter duo embraced each other in a loving hug. (If you think I made Hiashi too soft, this is my fic, if you want to write a fic in which he is a cold-hearted bastard, be my guest, but I will not stand for any flames, if you're just going to sit there and insult my story for something so stupid, sorry for wasting your time, stop reading this story if you want.)

"Ahem, Hinata, don't you have clothes for me to try on?"

"Oh, yes, I'll go get them." She ran back up the stairs.

While they were waiting for Hinata to return with the clothes, Naruto and Hiashi sat in silence, at least until Hinata's little sister Hanabi walked in.

"Father, why are you having tea with Mr. Whiskers?"

"Hanabi, show some respect, this is Naruto Namikaze, he's going to become king."

"I know that, Hinata wouldn't stop talking about how he was going to become king, and she was going to marry him and become queen, and how they were going to have a _big_ family."

"Hinata really went on and on about me?"

"You bet, Mr. Whiskers."

"Hanabi."

"Don't worry Hiashi, it's okay, it's just a harmless nickname she gave me."

"Very well. If you are alright with it, then I am as well."

"Mr. Whiskers, is it true that when you become king that the Hokage will be out of the job?"

"Actually, I'm going to let the position of Hokage stay, I'll only just be taking part of the Feudal Lord's authority, I can't run an entire kingdom and a ninja village at the same time. And only people that I approve of can become Hokage after the current one retires. I've already decided on Hiruzen's successor, Tsunade Senju, the First Hokage's granddaughter."

After they were done talking, Hinata came back down the stairs with a bag full of clothes, all in Hyuga style, but what stood out was the fact that there was an orange and blue version of Neji's Shippuden outfit. (This may become his permanent outfit if anyone likes it, it won't have the collar though, I don't know why he wore it in the first place, it's just the shirt and pants, the shirt is orange and the pants are blue.)

"Hinata, I think I like that orange an blue outfit, I really think it suits me. Also, Caliburn told me I have an ancestor named Sonic Namikaze, who had blue hair. He was the fastest man alive, he could run faster than the Raikage, and my dad's Flying Raijin Jutsu. He was known as the Blue Blur, and the Knight of the Wind, because he was swift like the wind, and because he had wind Chakra, like me."

"Actually Naruto, Sonic is your descendant, he was sent back in time to confront the Black Knight, your ancestor Arthur after being bewitched by the immortality granted to him by my scabbard, until Lady Nimue removed the immortality enchantment, which is why you were given my scabbard. Sonic also stated that the original Knights of the Round Table, a blacksmith, and Lady Nimue, all bore striking resemblances to his friends, giving me reason to believe that they are descended from them, and you and your friends in turn."

"Oh, that's cool. At least I know that I'm gonna have an awesome kickass descendent. I'm gonna go put on that outfit now."

So Naruto went into a bathroom to change into the Hyuga-style version of his old outfit. He put all the accessories that were a part of his old clothes onto his new ones, and then looked at himself in the mirror.

"Whoa, I look awesome! And the symbols of my clans are on the back too, the Namikaze _and_ the Uzumaki!"

He reattached Caliburn's scabbard to his belt and walked out the door.

"Wow Mr. Whiskers, you look cool! Oh, is it okay if I call you big brother Naruto?"

"Hanabi!"

"It's okay Hiashi, she can call me that if she really wants to."

"Yay!"

At that time Neji walked in, and was angered to see that the dead last of the academy, Naruto " _Namikaze_ " was in the sitting room, and dressed in formal Hyuga clothes, and in the disgusting colors of his usual garb.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" He said with venom in his voice.

Naruto looked at the younger (Naruto is 14 in this fic, because it doesn't make sense for him to have failed the graduation exam twice and still be the same age as the rest of the Rookie 9. Did Sasuke, the last Uchiha and Golden Boy of the Hidden Leaf Village fail it twice as well, and what about Shikamaru, the freakin' genius?! Honestly, Kishimoto made a lot of the flashbacks in Shippuden make it look like Naruto was the same age as the other kids in his class, and he expects us to believe that when in episode 1 of Naruto it is stated that he had failed the exam for the third time in a row, and I don't think _any_ school would have multiple graduation exams in the same year, you can't expect someone to become good enough to graduate in less than a year, and even if the exams were in the same year, that would still mean that Sasuke and Shikamaru had failed twice! These are reasons why Naruto is 14, making him two years older than the rest of the Rookie 9, and one year older than Team Guy. It also means that if Naruto and Hinata don't become Chunin during the upcoming Chunin Exams, they can still get married after Naruto's two-year training trip with Jiraiya, and after Pain's attack on the village. The movies will be canon in this story, the Shippuden ones, because I haven't seen the Naruto ones, and I really like the Shippuden movies, which is why I may change the pairing to Naruto x harem if enough people like the idea, the harem will be Hinata, Shion, and Amaru. Like I said, it will most likely be like that if enough people like the idea, if not, I'll either change the idea, or just keep it, it is my story after all.) Branch Hyuga like he was looking at a lost puppy, and Neji hated it.

"Oh, hey Neji, I'm just here to get ready for the announcement in an hour and a half. I was also talking to my future queen, her father, and her sister. Now that you're here though, I have something that belongs to you, something that I think you will like very much."

"And what exactly is it?"

"Your very own Sacred Sword, and the chance to become a Knight of the Round Table, which will free you from the Caged Bird Seal, because this sword is your birthright."

"You're a liar, there is no way for me to be free from this seal, it is my destiny, and you should just accept your destiny as a nobody and stop filling everybody's heads with this nonsense about you being a king, the dead last of the academy can't be king, let alone your former dream of becoming Hokage. There's also no way you can be the son of the Fourth Hokage, a prodigy like him could never produce offspring as pathetic as you!"

"First off, I'm not lying! Second off, you forge your own destiny with your fists, or in this case sword! And third off, my father was not a prodigy, he got to where he was because he worked hard and had people who loved and cared for and respected him backing him up, he was dead last just like me, he invented Rasengan because he tried hard enough, not through talent!"

"The Fourth was dead last, Uncle, is this true?"

"Yes Neji, it is true, Minato wasn't a prodigy at all, he was just some kid from a dying clan with wind and lightning Chakra natures. (I made a guess with the lightning nature.) Nobody even knew about his royal ancestry, not even him. Even if everyone did, he wouldn't flaunt it, and he certainly wouldn't have thought it gave him an obligation to be lazy and not try hard. If he were like that, he never would have created his Jutsu, and he certainly wouldn't have become Hokage."

"I, I don't know what to say."

"All you have to say is that you accept the sword, the freedom, and the responsibilities that come with it."

"I accept."

"Neji, by accepting the mantle of a Knight of the Round Table, the Caged Bird Seal will be removed later today, after the announcement."

"Thank you, Naruto, Uncle."

"Ya know, I can actually do that right know with the enchantments placed on Caliburn."

"Really?"

"Yep. Ready Caliburn?"

"Ready Naruto."

"Sacred Sword Art: Seal Breaker Jutsu!"

Caliburn's blade began to glow blue, and Naruto placed the tip gently on Neji's forehead. Neji winced slightly, and then his face relaxed. He carefully removed his headband, and then removed the bandages, and the Caged Bird Seal that was once upon his brow was gone, vanished without a trace of its existence.

"It's gone, Naruto you did it, it's gone!"

"I-it is?"

"It is, Neji."

"Thank you, Prince Naruto."

"Ah, Neji, you don't have to be so formal when speaking to me. I know it's how you were raised, but I don't like it."

"Right, Naruto. I would like to become friends."

"Okay, I'm down with that."

"But. I think _you_ need to learn to speak a little _more_ formally, I don't think any of the higher ups would really like a king who talks like he grew up on the streets."

"I _did_ grow up on the streets!"

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright, I was always so rude, even if it was politely so. I would like to make it up to you, how about we train together some time?"

"That'd be great! I should probably go see Old Man Sarutobi, I need to get finished getting ready for the announcement, I've got less than an hour left."

So Naruto bade the Hyugas farewell, gave Neji Lamorak's former sword, and left for the Hokage's office. On his way there, he ran into a small boy with a scarf that was way too long for him to wear by accident, mainly because the boy tripped over his scarf.

"Hey Blondie! Why don't you watch where you're going?! Don't you know who I am?!"

"Yeah, I know who you are, you're the old man's grandson. Konohamaru right?"

"Yeah, you're the only person who's ever called me by my real name other than my family. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Naruto Namikaze, the future king."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE FUTURE KI-," Naruto slapped his hand on Konohamaru's mouth

"Shush, you idiot! Nobody's supposed to find out until the announcement, which I have 37 minutes to get to the Hokage's office to finish getting ready."

"Oh! Can I come with you?!"

"Sure, whatever. You can come if you want to, just keep your mouth shut and I just might teach you some of the things I know."

"Cool, that's a bonus for me, I just want to get away from my stupid tutor Ebisu."

"You mean that stupid closet pervert, the guy who thinks he's the greatest teacher in the world? That guy couldn't teach a fish to breath underwater!"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Well then, let's go, we have 23 minutes left!" Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by the arm, and absorbed a little bit of Nature Chakra from Caliburn, allowing him to run fast enough that nobody would notice him unless they could detect Nature Chakra. They arrived at the Hokage's office with only 10 minutes to spare.

"Ah, Naruto, you're here, and my grandson too? Anyhow, I like your new attire, very formal, and perfect for today's announcement. Are you ready for pretty much the whole ninja world to know who you are?"

"You bet I am Monkey Man!" Hiruzen nearly fell over at the nickname Naruto had just given him.

"M-monkey Man?"

"Yeah, you have a summoning contract with the monkeys don't you?"

"Well, yes, I do."

"See, it's perfect!"

"Right, well I think we're ready to head out, there's already a large crowd out there, lots of cameras, and the Feudal Lord has just arrived."

"Oh, do I hear a certain Professor talking about me?" The Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire said as he walked into the office. "Um, Hiruzen, why is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails here? Does today's announcement have something to do with him?"

"As a matter of fact, it does. Tell me, my lord, does Naruto's sword look familiar to you?" Naruto drew Caliburn from his scabbard.

"I-i-impossible, that's the Sacred Sword Caliburn! The one who can only be drawn by the descendant of the king, the King of Camelot!"

"That is correct, and Naruto here is the new king, which is what today's announcement is about, it will also be broadcasted to the whole ninja world."

"T-t-the WHOLE NINJA WORLD?!"

"Yes, the whole world will know that the king is back, and that the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord is out of the job."

"I, I, I understand, it was only a matter of time until the next king was discovered, I will yield control of the Land of Fire to you, Naruto Namikaze."

"Thank you. But, when I reunite the ninja world, it will be hard to govern it all, which is why I will let the Feudal Lords of all the nations that I unite keep their positions, but they must report to me. And remember, I can tell when people are lying, so you can't hide anything from me. I mean, if I'm going to be a ninja and a knight, I can't just sit in an office of any kind, that's why I'm using my head."

"That, actually is a smart idea, you sure have grown Naruto."

"Thanks Monkey Man."

"Monkey Man, has the king already given you a nickname Hiruzen?"

"Sigh, I'm never going to live this down. Am I?"

"Nope."

"Well, anyways, it's time for the announcement. Naruto, you stay in here until your queue. Alright?"

"Okay."

So Sarutobi and the Feudal Lord walked out onto the stage that was set up outside in the center of the village.

"People of the Hidden Leaf Village, I have gathered you all here to tell you that I will be retiring after the Chunin Exams, and that we have a new ruler."

The citizens of the village, civilian and ninja alike, as well as people everywhere, were murmuring among themselves.

"I know there have been rumors that our new ruler will be removing the positions of Hokage and the Feudal Lord, I can assure you that they are false."

The civilian who made the bet earlier that day silently cursed that she lost and that she had to listen to Guy rant on and on about the Power of Youth.

"And I would also like for you to know that the knew ruler is not as you would expect, he is someone you would never expect to become king."

"Did he just say _king_?"

"I think he did."

"We haven't had a king for thousands of years."

"Quiet yourselves, I will tell you that our knew king is the only one who is meant to be king, the descendant of King Arthur. The knew king is a ninja of this village, our resident Jinchuriki, Naruto Namikaze!"

The entire village blew up, or at least those of the village who didn't like Naruto, aka the civilians and Chunin who had to deal with his pranks. Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku were both proud of their #1 customer, Kakashi shed an unnoticeable tear, since it came from his covered eye, Naruto's friends all jumped and cheered, their parents just stood there in shock.

In the Hidden Sand Village, a certain ginger-haired Jinchuriki donned a devilish grin, scaring his older brother and sister half to death.

"A fellow Jinchuriki as a king? He's the Jinchuriki to the Nine-Tails, right Mother?"

" _ **You bet he is**_ **son** _ **, he's the Jinchuriki of my eldest brother, if you kill him, you will definitely be remembered for all time, and the Nine-Tails won't return until after ten years, which means we can shed more bloooooooooooooood!"**_

"Yes, Mother. Temari, Kankuro, he's my next target, when we go to the Leaf for the Chunin Exam, I'm going to kill him."

"Gulp, okay, Gaara, whatever you say little bro. Heh-heh-heh." His older brother Kankuro said nervously.

In the Hidden Cloud, the Raikage, Ay, and his younger brother Killer Bee both spit out their respective drinks, for Ay, it was Coca-Cola, and for Bee, it was a Dr. Pepper.

"Ay, did you hear that? Another Jinchuriki has become king, that's pretty rad. Wait, King Arthur, that means he's meant to be king of all five of the Elemental Nations, I think that's quite amazing, fool ya fool."

"Bee! Shut up! What did I tell you about that terrible rapping?!"

"Not to do it, but I just can't stop, so you're gonna have to get through it."

"Shut up!"

In the Hidden Sound Village, our least favorite Sannin, Orochimaru, smirked to himself, a vile, snakelike smirk.

"Kabuto, I think I will give him a curse mark, he will be an excellent body, not only will I get to be young again, but I will be younger a lot longer than most people, and I will be able to conquer the whole world. Be sure to alter the invasion plans accordingly. Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

In the Hidden Rain Village, the Akatsuki members were all watching the announcement.

"Sasori my man, I think Itachi and Kisame will have their work cut out for them. That kid will be using that Sacred Sword thingie, Caliburn I think. Can't it turn into Excalibur, the sword that can cut through anything?"

"Yes Deidara, at least our target contains the weakest of the Tailed Beasts."

"Deidara, Sasori, I think it would be best for the two of you to stop underestimating Kisame and I, I could easily destroy that sword of his with my Amaterasu."

"Indeed, and I can where him down with Shark Skin, it'll be a piece of cake."

"Don't you mean a spoonful of shark fin soup? Ha!"

"You think you're so funny, don't you Hidan?"

"Ah come on Fish Face, I know you've had it before."

"Yes I have, and I honestly didn't like it very much."

"You should stop it with your poor excuse for humor, Hidan, or I'll kill you."

"Ugh, not that shit again, come on Kakuzu, do you really have to be such a dickhead?"

"At least I don't go killing people willy nilly, you don't even kill people with large bounties on their heads, you're an idiot."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't have such a fucked up scarred face that I can't get a fucking date!"

"Hidan, even if you got a date, you'd kill her and every person in the immediate area as soon as you got pissed off."

"Shut up asshole!"

"Will all of you shut up?! I'm getting tired of all of your senseless babbling!"

"Y-yes Lord Pain, it won't happen again."

"Ha-ha! Deidara you're such a dummy, it's obvious that he won't do anything, he needs all of you, we're like a family, we need each other!"

"Shut up you stupid mask-wearing man-child!"

"Deidara! Don't be mean to Tobi, he's just being a good boy. Isn't that right Tobi?"

"Yes Mr. Zetsu sir. Tobi wants a cookie. Can Tobi have a cookie?"

" **Ugh, fine, take it,"** The plantlike member of the Akatsuki reached into his cloak and pulled out a cookie, and handed it to "Tobi".

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy!"

In an unknown town, the Pervy Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin spit out his sake.

"What?! My godson is a king?! How come I never knew this? I'm supposed to be the greatest researcher in the world!"

In a casino in Tanzaku Town, Tsunade and her deceased lover's niece Shizune both let out large gasps, while Shizune's pet pig Tonton just let out a loud surprised oink.

"Naruto is the new king? That means Minato would've been king if he could just find that sword."

"I'm just as surprised as you Lady Tsunade, I didn't know the kid had any royal blood in him."

In a hotel somewhere in the Land of Iron, three teenage boys were laughing at the display on the television.

"He-he, I'm so glad this world is turning out great, everything is going according to plan. I think that after this, we'll just skip through the C-ranks and just go to the mission in Wave next chapter, what do you think, Z, Tobi?" said a boy with golden blonde hair, fiery blue eyes, and a red jacket with a Chakra restraining seal on the back.

"Whatever, and for the record, I _WASN'T_ laughing!" said another boy with silver hair, blazing orange eyes, and a black leather jacket.

"Jeez, why can't you be more like my pal George, he's so chill." Replied another boy with extremely pale, almost white, skin, pupil-less amber eyes, sharp teeth, forest green hair, a grey t-shirt with the Uchiha clan crest, and a light green scarf that went down past his knees. He had a small turtle in his lap, that's George.

"Yawn."

"Tobi, George is a _turtle_ of course he's going to be 'chill' he's cold-blooded!"

"Gasp! Why do you have to be so mean? Tobi is a good boy, even though his daddies aren't! HeliX, will you please stop your brother?"

"You kidding me? I don't have any control over him, whether I have demon-god flames or not, he is older then me, after all."

"Yeah he's older, by TEN MINUTES!"

"Eh, still, there's really nothing I can't do, he has his own free will after all."

"But, but, you're the author, you can do whatever you want!"

"No I can't, he's a part of Team HeliX too, just like I have no control over you, no matter how hard I try."

"Yeah, because I am the genetic copy of the two members of the Akatsuki who can make the impossible possible, Obito 'Tobi' Uchiha and Zetsu, but they don't know anything about me, yet, tee-hee-hee." He said with a fiendish, pointy-toothed grin.

"Gulp. Why did I bring you here?"

"Because I threatened to post every embarrassing thing about you on the internet! Squeeh!"

"Oh yeah, heh-heh, Gulp."

At that moment, four unusual creatures walked in, a heavy genjutsu placed on them. The first one was an orange t-rex creature with blue stripes, emerald green eyes, and silver claws. The second one was a bipedal rabbit-like feline, with vanilla-colored and brown-striped fur, nut-brown eyes, an x-shaped scar on his left eye, a long, striped tail, and a small pair of horns on his head, with a collar-like brown marking on his neck. The third was a short, white humanoid creature, with dark purple markings all over his body, cerulean blue eyes, two strange symbols, one on his forehead and one on his chest, along with a red cape, and a pair of silver boots and matching gauntlet. Last but not least was a purple childlike thing, with a hood-like red bandana, a pointed tail, impish ears, a pale face, sharp canine teeth, jade eyes, and a sharp-toothed grinning smiley face on his bandana, which had a stitched scar on its cheek.

The t-rex was the first to speak. "Hey, HeliX, we're back."

"Good, how did the surveillance mission go?"

"It went fine, although Bobcatmon had to blast every ninja we encountered, knocking all of them out."

"Oh. Did he now?"

"I sure did Daddy, and I made sure they forgot everything by aiming for the part of the head that holds the portion of the brain that controls short-term memory. Can I have some vanyilla ice cream nyow?"

"Sure Bob, there's some in the freezer."

"Yay! Nya!"

The little cat ran to the fridge, jumped, opened the freezer, and using his ears to act as parachutes to keep him airborne, grabbed some vanilla ice cream. He scooped it into a bowl, put the container back in the freezer, and proceeded to watch the announcement, or at least get ready to, since time outside the hotel room had stopped.

"So, who wants to watch the rest of the announcement?"

"We do!"

"What'eva you say boss."

"Okay, let's get on with the show!" he snapped his fingers, and timed flowed normally again.

In the headquarters of the samurai, Mifune, the only person to fight Hanzo of the Salamander and survive his poison gas, spit out the tea that he was casually enjoying.

"A new king? This is magnificent, we haven't had a king to serve in thousands of years! Ever since the knights died out, we samurai have tried our best to maintain their traditions. As soon as he has made Chunin, we will shear our allegiance to him."

Back in the Leaf, Naruto stepped out of the curtains and onto the stage. He was met with mixed reactions, from murmurs to cheers. He walked up to the podium and prepared to speak into the mic.

"Hello, people of the ninja world. My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I would just like to say, you all are STUPID!"

The people gathered, as well as those watching from home, all gasped from what he had just said.

"You're all stupid because you see everyone as some sort of tool, you look at someone and think 'What can I use that guy for?' or 'In what way can I manipulate her', well, I'm going to tell you all something, WE ARE NOT TOOLS! We all have our own free wills, we are not weapons, we are not science experiments, we are not pawns for you to play games with, not me, not any civilian, ninja, not even the Tailed Beasts are weapons just to be used, we are all people with emotions. The Tailed Beasts have emotions as well, I know that because I am friends with my Tailed Beast, you all know him as the Nine-Tails, but I know his real name, he is Kurama, and he is like a brother to me. I know the names of all the Tailed Beasts, and I want all of them to know, I know what it's like, to be used, to be treated like a monster, I know the pain and suffering that being used can inflict, and I want every Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki to know, I am offering all of you freedom, freedom from being used, freedom from being controlled, freedom to live as normal a life as a ninja can. I am offering you all sanctuary, I will keep you from being harmed, under the circumstance that you join the Knights of the Round Table, where you will be treated as an equal, as a friend, as family. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki, I ask you all to urge your Jinchuriki to come to the Hidden Leaf Village, for a chance for all of you to have a better life."

Back in the Sand Village, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and their father, the Fourth Kazekage, all donned surprised expressions, Gaara the most.

' _So, your name is Shukaku?'_

" _ **Yeah, that's my name. Why?"**_

' _That's a man's name, you lied to me, from the very beginning you lied to me, you're not my mother!'_

" _ **Yeah, yeah, I'm not your mother, big deal. It's not like it wasn't obvious, I'm a giant raccoon dog made of sand! How in the world could you ever think**_ **I** _ **was your mother? You humans get dumber by the century."**_

' _That's not the point,_ Shukaku _, I went through my life thinking that it was my mother who wanted me to bathe my sand in blood, and now I know that what I've been doing was wrong! All of it, wrong! I just wish that there was something I can do to redeem myself!'_

" _ **Were you not paying attention? That blond kid on the TV said he was going to allow us to live with him, in the Leaf Village, free to do things like normal people, I honestly like being feared, although I guess being respected as an equal would be better. Which is why I'm going to ask you this, Gaara of the Desert, will you do me the honor of working together to become the best people we can be, and eventually become frieahh, become frie-e-e-en, become f-f-friends? Gack!"**_

' _Did you just actually choke on a word? Nevermind, I would like to work with you, to become better people, and to become friends.'_

"Temari, Kankuro, I would like you to tell _Father_ that I will be taking the king up on his offer to live in the Leaf, Shukaku and I will be trying to become better people. I just want the two of you to know, I'm grateful for what you have done for me. I l-l-l-lo-love you." He had never had trouble speaking to anyone before, but then again, he had never had to speak with his emotions before.

Kankuro and Temari just stood there like Gaara had just pulled out a massive trout and slapped them with it.

"Did you just say that you l-love us?" Temari asked, her voice unsteady.

"Y-yes, yes I did."

"We love you too Gaara, and that's why we can't let you leave on your own. We're going with you to the Leaf, we're siblings, we have to stick together."

"We are?" Temari just elbowed the puppeteer in the stomach. "Oof."

" **YeS, wE aRe."** Temari said in a voice more menacing and demonic than Shukaku's.

"Right."

"Thank you, I will try to be a little more open with my emotions."

"That's all we ask for, now, let's go let our father know our decision."

"That won't be necessary, he was spying on us using the Third Eye Jutsu."

The three siblings hugged, knowing that their father was not stupid enough to go against the wishes of the king.

In the Hidden Stone, Mist, Waterfall, and Cloud Villages, the Jinchuriki were also considering the orange-clad shinobi knight's offer, and they pretty much all decided to accept, well all except for Bee, who didn't want to leave his only precious person, his big brother Ay, although it was tempting, even though it was just to get away from the Iron Claw and his brother's complaints about his rapping, and Yagura, since he was the Mizukage and couldn't leave his village.

All the Jinchuriki, minus Bee and Yagura, packed their bags, said their goodbyes, turned in their headbands, and left for the Leaf.

Back in the Leaf, Naruto was continuing his speech.

"I would also like to have Danzo Shimura examined, he never really requested for his arm or his eye to be healed, I would like to know why."

At that moment Danzo immediately jumped from the crowd, landing on the stage, his Foundation agents along side him.

"Damn, I thought that I would be able to prevent you from making a statement like that, you always were suspicious of me, it was plain on your face. I guess you weren't joking when you said you had become _friends_ with 'Kurama'. He protected you from the Kotoamatsukami, so I guess now is as good a time as any to reveal my plans. I was trying to become Hokage without getting my hands dirty, but if I have to, I will take matters into my own hand. You cannot rule, that privilege belongs to me and me alone, I will do what is best for the Leaf."

"Whatever, you old asshole. You just played right into my hand, you revealed that you _had_ stolen Shisui Uchiha's eye, and possibly others, so it was your fault that the original plan to stop the Uchiha coup failed, you are a traitor to the Leaf, and to the Land of Fire. Danzo Shimura, you are now an S-rank criminal, for being the direct cause of the Uchiha clan massacre, we already pried the information that you had some of your agents kill the innocent members of the clan, the children, civilians, any and all Uchihas who had nothing to do with the coup, all we needed was a confession from you that the massacre was your fault in the first place. People of the ninja world, Itachi Uchiha is a hero of the Hidden Leaf, he was ordered to kill only certain members of his clan who had a part in a coup de ta planned against the village, not the rest, he didn't kill the entire clan. I hereby remove Itachi's criminal status."

"You little bastard."

"Enough talk, I know you implanted Hashirama Senju's cells within your right arm, Kurama recognized his chakra, let's just fight and get it over with."

"Fine, I am not above fighting a child, come at me with everything you've got, _Jinchuriki_."

"Alright, you asked for it, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A large plume of smoke rose up, and out of that smoke jumped about thirty Narutos and Caliburns. Naruto and his clones all brandished their swords.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Danzo?"

"Just shut up and let me get ready."

With that said, Danzo dropped the part of his robes that held his right arm like a sling, and removed three braces that held the bandages together, revealing that his arm was pale white, with multiple Sharingans along it. Then he unwrapped the bandages around his eye, showing everyone the eye he stole from Shisui of the Teleportation.

"Nice of you to cooperate, traitor. I wouldn't want this to be unfair."

"Silence you little brat, you will regret everything you've done."

"Whatever, Caliburn and Kurama protect me from your eye, while Caliburn and I protect Kurama from your Wood Style. You can't hope to win."

"That's where you are wrong, Jinchuriki, I am far more experienced than you, it is you who cannot hope to win. I have an army of Foundation agents at my disposal, all who are willing to lay down their lives for me."

"You have your Foundation thanks to brainwashing, but, I have an army of my own. There may not be a lot of us yet, and we may not all have swords, but I have my Table, and we trust each other. We're more than just allies, we're more than just friends, we are a family."

"Pfft, weak emotions are what cause ninja to be inefficient and fail. By removing them, a true, loyal ninja can be bred. You and your knights are just merely Genin."

"Not all of his knights are Genin, you old war hawk."

Danzo looked up and saw all the Jinchuriki who accepted Naruto's offer. First was Gaara, with his gourd containing the sand he controls with his Magnet Style, the Jinchuriki of Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog. next was Yugito Nii, a blonde woman from the Hidden Cloud Village, she was the Jinchuriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Cat. After Yugito was Roushi, a tan, red-haired man from the Hidden Stone, he was the Jinchuriki of Son Goku, the Four-Tailed Monkey. Then there was Han, an armored man also from the Stone, he was the Jinchuriki of the Five-Tailed Horse, Kokuo. Casually blowing bubbles was Utakata, a young man from the Mist Village, and the Jinchuriki of Saiken, the Six-Tailed Slug. Last but not least was a girl with tan skin, green hair, and yellow eyes from the Hidden Waterfall, Fuu, Chomei the Seven-Tailed Beetle's Jinchuriki, who looked little older than Naruto or Gaara.

"What? You mean to tell me that the Jinchuriki of the rest of the Tailed Beasts, except for the Three- and Eight-Tails, actually came to join this brat?"

"That's right, as the oldest, I, Roushi, former ninja of the Stone, declare you enemy of the Tailed Beasts, and you must be punished. How you will be punished is up to the king."

"I say we give him a good Tailed Beast beatdown! Everyone, return to your homes immediately, my knights and I will fight Danzo as far away from the village as possible."

The villagers didn't have to be told twice, they ran home right when he said immediately.

"Alright Danzo, I know the perfect place for our fight, Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death."

"I believe that is the best place, plenty of room, and far enough away that we won't cause any damages to the village."

So they all tree-jumped to the Forest of Death, when they got there, the battle started almost instantly. Naruto clones were attacking Foundation agents left and right.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara had a group of Foundation members encased in condensed sand. "Sand Burial!" And he crushed them with a closing of his fist.

"Mouse Hair Ball!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke and Yugito burned some of Danzo's ninja with their Fire Style Jutsu. Sasuke amazed by that fact that Yugito's flames were blue, way hotter than red flames.

"Corrosion Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu!" Roushi flung molten rocks from the ground at the enemy.

"Eruption Kick!" Han delivered a Boil Style enhanced kick to some ninja.

"Acid Bubbles!" Utakata just blew acidic bubbles at them.

"Fan Slash!" Fuu flung strange goldish dust in the shape of a blade at them, cutting them in half.

"Hidden Jutsu: Insect Bog!" Shino sent some of his Parasitic Insects to attack a couple of ninja.

"Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry! Man-Beast Clone!" Kiba gained more canine features, and them Akamaru transformed into a replica of his partner, minus the swords. "Inuzuka Ultimate Kenjutsu: Bladed Fang Over Fang!" He and Akamaru spun like mini tornados toward a pair of ninja, Slicing them up with swords and claws respectively.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's torso doubled in size, giving him a round, boulder-like appearance. "Human Boulder!" He began to roll at high speeds, and ran over ten ninja like bowling pins.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow extended and combined with another ninja's shadow, forcing said ninja to mirror exactly what the young Nara did. So Shikamaru had him pull a kunai out of his weapons pouch and stab himself in the chest with it. (Honestly, with this fight, should any of the Rookie 9 have to do D-ranks when they start doing missions? Because I honestly think that since the Rookie 9 is now a part of Naruto's Table, they are all going to become stronger than ever, strong enough to complete S-ranks. Also, I'd like to know if you think the Knights of the Round Table should go on missions together since they are all sworn under Naruto. So tell me what you think in the reviews below.)

"Eight Trigrams: 64 Blades!" Hinata and Neji both began slicing up ninja with their respective swords.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" Naruto and the rest of his knights looked toward the man who had imprisoned five ninja in a puddle of black mud, and saw Jiraiya. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? I can't let my godson and his friends have all the fun now can I?"

"So you're my perverted godfather, Jiraiya right?"

"That's my name, writing novels is my game."

"Yeah, that and perving on women in hot springs. Come on Pervy Sage, use my dad's Jutsu to help us out!"

"P-P-Pervy Sage? What the hell brat?! I come all this way to help your sorry ass and this is the thanks I get? I was planning on teaching you some of the things I know, but if you're going to be like that I'll just leave!"

"Oh no you won't! If you help out, I'll let you do research for your novels in the courtyard of the castle I'll live in! Deal?"

"Deal!"

They shook hands briefly, then they went back to the fight.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya focused his Chakra into a swirling ball, and slammed it into another ninja, causing him to go flying backwards, and explode.

"If Lord Jiraiya is joining this fight, then I think the rest of us should too."

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"That's right, you and your friends are the responsibilities of me and the other Jonin instructors, we are supposed to train and protect you."

"Yes! We are here to help you most Youthful of knights! I have brought the rest of my team to help as well, and they requested to join your Round Table as well!"

"Sure thing Bushier Brows-sensei, the more the merrier!"

"You hear that Lee? The king has recognized your flames of Youth and allowed you to join his family in arms!"

"I'm so happy Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Okay that's it! Before you two start bawling your eyes out and hugging in front of an impossible sunset, we have a fight to win!"

"Yes, thank you Tenten, for your Youthful words of reason. Lee, let's show them our flames of Youth!"

"Yes, Guy-sensei!"

"Dynamic Entry!" Guy and Lee jumped and delivered flying kicks to two Foundation ninja.

"Ugh, those two get on my nerves. But you gotta love their enthusiasm. I think I'll hang back though, I don't think I'd be any help here, even with my weapon skills."

"Don't worry Tenten, we'll handle them."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"No problemo."

"Fire Style: Burning Ash!" Asuma blew ashes, which I think are really made of gunpowder, out of his mouth, which engulfed a group of enemy ninja, he then clamped his teeth causing it to explode like gunpowder.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi channeled his Lightning Chakra into the palm of his hand, forming a blade of lightning, which he used to cut down ninja after ninja while Asuma did the same thing but with blades of wind formed on his trench knives.

"Danzo! I want to fight you for myself, because of all the suffering you caused for the world. You think you're trying to protect the Leaf? Well guess what, your 'protection' will cause the Leaf's destruction!"

"Spare me your lies, you insignificant worm! You are nothing compared to me! I cannot be defeated by some worthless child who relies on emotions!"

"Emotions are what separate the men from the monsters, if you eliminate emotions and make people only think with logic, then what's to stop someone from logically seeing that your actions contradict your words and destroying you in a pile of your own hubris?!"

"Silence! I will not be lectured by a child who knows nothing of how the world works! Who was better off dying like his stupid parents 14 years ago!"

"What did you just say, **ABOUT MY PARENTS?!"** Naruto's voice suddenly became demonic, scarier than Kurama's roar, and that's saying something. **"You can say whatever you want about me, my grades, my looks, my habits. But no one, NO ONE, talks about my family that way!"**

Everyone felt a dark power surrounding Naruto, so dark it made all of them tremble in fear, even the "emotionless" Foundation. The Tailed Beasts were even scared shitless.

"W-what's going on?"

" **Danzo, Danzo, Danzo, oh naïve little Danzo. You think you're the best chance at peace for the Leaf Village, but you're just a power-hungry lunatic like Orochimaru. If anyone should've died 14 years ago, it's** _ **you**_ **!"** Naruto suddenly began to glow with a dark purple aura, his hair grew out turned obsidian black, his irises became red and his sclera became black, his teeth and nails elongated, his skin turned pale, and the whisker marks on his cheeks thickened.

"I-is the Nine-Tails giving you power? Or is it controlling you?"

" **Hn-hn-hn, you think that no one would dare threaten or kill you without being controlled by someone more power-hungry than you. News flash, Kurama isn't in control of me, I'm in control, the real me! The one who has hated this village as long as I can remember, that stupid fake was somehow able to resist me before, always holding on to his so-called '** _ **friends**_ **' like an imbecile. I knew from the beginning that nobody could ever like me, could ever be truly nice to me. You are all vile, wicked people, using others all the time for your own personal gain. Well, I'm here to cleanse this world of evil people like you! This is the monster you and your village has feared, the monster you all created with your stupidity! Now die, all of you, DIE!"**

The "real" Naruto let out a fearsome battle cry, a shout that tore apart the heavens and the Earth. Armor began to form around him, black, menacing armor, that looked like it was meant for Death himself, with a blood red cape and clawed gauntlets. The helmet had three long spikes pointing upward, giving it the guise of an evil crown. (Just picture the Black Knight's armor but with a red cape instead of purple.) Caliburn began to change as well, his blade became longer, turning purple and serrated, his face became covered by a grated visor that the blade formed.

"Is that Naruto's Excalibur Mode?" Hinata asked to nobody in particular.

Nimue jumped out of a tree, and landed right next to Hinata.

"No, that's something even worse, Deathcalibur Mode. It is the exact opposite of Excalibur Mode. While Excalibur Mode is a pure-hearted champion of justice, Deathcalibur Mode is an evil, demented warrior of death and destruction. Like this, Naruto will stop at nothing until his opponent is obliterated."

"Oh no, Naruto. Please, I know the _real_ you is still in there, you just have to fight back."

" **Danzo Shimura, prepare to die. Wind Style: Compressed Air Blade!"** Naruto swung Deathcalibur toward the old war monger, and a large blade of wind flew and cut "Danzo" in half, all of a sudden, "Danzo" disappeared from view. **"What in the world? Where did you go?"**

"That is the power of my Izanagi, with it I can alter reality to where I can avoid any damage that may come my way, although it comes at the cost of one of my eyes." As he spoke, one of the eyes on his arm closed.

" **Interesting, I guess I'll just have to keep attacking until you run out of eyes. Or I can just use Deathcalibur to pierce through your Izanagi, since it can pierce through anything, and I mean** _ **anything**_ **. Excalibur can cut everything, and as his opposite, Deathcalibur can pierce everything, even ninjutsu."**

"Damn you, I can't let you win!"

" **Well you don't really have a choice now do you?"**

Naruto ran at Danzo with Dark Nature Chakra enhanced speed, and pierced through his arm, along with the Izanagi, destroying the Jutsu as well as Danzo's arm along with the Sharingan eyes implanted into it. After nullifying his escape plan, Naruto began to cleave off Danzo's arms inch by inch.

In Naruto's mindscape, our blond hero was surprised to find himself locked inside a cage.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I in a cage? Kurama, where are you, Kurama?"

" **I'm right here Naruto, in the cage right next to yours."**

"How the hell did I get in here?"

Deathcalibur Naruto walked into the empty center of the Leaf Village.

" **You're in here, you fake, because I have finally taken control. You are a useless loser, relying on those stupid** _ **friends**_ **of yours."**

"Caliburn, who is that?"

"He is the negativity that dwells within you, he was triggered when Danzo insulted your parents. He also seems to have already become synchronized with my negative side, and together they have accessed Deathcalibur Mode, the evil version of our Excalibur Mode."

" **That's right, you fakes are never going to get out of that cage, you're nothing!"**

"That's not true, they are not the fakes here, you are."

Naruto, Caliburn, Kurama, and Deathcalibur Naruto all looked toward the voice. They saw a man with blond hair, blue eyes, a standard Leaf Village Jonin outfit, and a white cloak with red flames on the hem, and the words "Fourth Hokage" written on the back.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Minato Namikaze, your father."

"D-D-Dad?"

"Yep."

" **Hello, Father."**

"You're not my son."

" **Yes I am, I'm your real son!"**

"No, you're not the real Naruto, Naruto was the name of the hero of Jiraiya-sensei's first novel, a serious one, titled 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja', I gave that name to my son hoping he would grow up to become a hero, especially when I sealed Kurama inside of him. I never meant for the villagers to treat him that way. Y'know, Kurama's the reason why I'm here now, if he didn't activate the part of the Tetragram Seal that would allow me to intervene if his chakra got too out of control, I wouldn't be here with my words of wisdom, and strength if needed."

"Dad, I, I just want to know, what was it like, to create the Rasengan?"

"It felt wonderful, creating Jutsu that could be passed down either through the family, or to be taught to those capable and worthy to handle the power. I've seen everything that's happened to you, the villagers' treatment, befriending Sasuke and Hinata, falling in love, and even your exploits after drawing Caliburn from the cliff. I just want to say I'm proud of you both, and I hope you can achieve even more amazing things than I, Hiruzen, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Arthur could ever dream. I know you can master your power together, because your family."

"Thanks, Dad. I, I love you."

"I love you too son."

" **Shut up! Both of you! Why don't you love me?! I'm the** _ **real**_ **Naruto! He's just a fake! Fine, if you love that fake instead of me, I'll just destroy him! Then you'll love me! You'll see, I'll prove that I'm the REAL Naruto!"**

"You can try, but a fake like you can never beat my son, the hero. Naruto, Caliburn, I believe in you both, go get that faker."

The real Naruto and Caliburn began to glow with a soft golden light. Golden armor materialized around his body, pointed boots, leg plates, a chest plate, armor sleeves, clawed gauntlets, and a helmet with foxlike ears and partially mimicked his hair. A crimson red cape billowed from the shoulders. Caliburn's blade grew slightly and grew sharper, looking like it could cut through diamonds.

"Oh, we will. Excalibur and I, we can take him."

Outside Naruto's mindscape, Deathcalibur Naruto was in the middle of destroying the landscape and trying to attack Naruto's friends, by this point Tsunade and Shizune had shown up, when he suddenly froze, screaming in pain while holding his head. Then in a bright flash of light, standing in front of everyone, was both Deathcalibur _and_ Excalibur Narutos!

"Wait, who's the knew guy in the gold armor? Kakashi-sensei, do you have any idea who he is?"

"Sorry Sasuke, I can't say I do, but I have a hunch. Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, do you recognize that sword the one in the gold is wielding?"

"Yeah Kakashi, I think I do, it looks like the legendary Sacred Sword Excalibur. But, only Naruto can wield that sword, and he's the one in the black armor."

"Actually Pervy Sage, I'm right here, I'm the _real_ Naruto. He's just a fake who looks like me." Said the golden-armored figured, who's voice sounded a lot like Naruto's. The figure lifted the visor for the helmet, revealing cerulean blue eyes, whisker-like marks, and a wide, foxy, sharp-toothed grin.

Hinata gasped at the sight of two Narutos, one with the forbidden blade Deathcalibur and the other with the holy blade Excalibur.

"N-N-Naruto?"

"Yep, it's me. I promise that no matter what, I'm gonna protect you and the world, and I never go back on my promises, never have, never will, because that is my knight's code of honor!"

"Indeed, and I will back him up every step of the way, because we're family. He is _Sir_ Naruto, the Knight of the Fox!"

"'Knight of the Fox', huh? I like it! Thanks Excalibur."

" **Urgh! How did you get out, Fake?!"**

"I told you already, I'm not the fake, you are! Or at least you were, now it seems that you're perfectly real. I guess we'll have to give you your own name, you can't keep going around pretending to be me."

" **I'm not the one pretending, you're the one pretending to be me, you should change your name!"**

"I swear I'm gonna have déjà vu about this someday. Anyway, I think I'm gonna have to say this. Leave now, while you still have a chance. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. But I think I'll call you ….. Shinigami Namikaze, since you seem to like death and destruction, and since technically, you're like my twin brother, sorta."

" **Shinigami, huh? I do like it, maybe you're not so bad after all. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you, '** _ **brother**_ **'."**

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, killing Foundation lackeys is one thing, killing my twin brother is another. I just want you to know, I care about your feelings, they're exactly how I used to feel before I met Iruka-sensei, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kurama. I know what it's like to think nobody cares about you, I've been there, I don't want to kill you, so even if I get horribly battered and bloody, I'll try my damn hardest to save you from yourself, because as your 'brother', I love you."

" **Spare me your shit! I'm not gonna believe that anyone, especially after what Father said, could ever love me. I knew all along that I am just a monster that everyone hates, and no one loves a monster."**

"You're wrong Shinigami, I love you, you're my brother. How can I not? We have a bond that can never be broken, a bond that was forged through hard work. I'm not gonna let you throw away any chance you have of turning your life around!"

" **Enough talk, let's fight!"**

The newly named Shinigami Namikaze began channeling Chakra into Deathcalibur, making his blade glow a deep indigo blue.

" **Wind Style: Serrated Wind Slicer!"**

A blade of wind that looked like it had the serrations of a saw flew towards Naruto at high speeds. He didn't even try to dodge it.

"Naruto! Look out!"

Naruto just looked at Hinata, she couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was giving her his famous foxy grin. He turned his attention back to the wind blade, raised Excalibur, and swung him as soon as it got within range, effectively slicing straight through it like a hot knife through butter.

"It's okay Hinata, I don't think that either one of us has any kind of advantage over the other unless one of us is disarmed. The thing is, Excalibur here told me that he can cut through anything except one thing, just like Deathcalibur can pierce through anything except one, and the things that neither one can cut or pierce are each other."

" **That may be so, but Deathcalibur and I know everything about you, we can anticipate what you are going to do before you even try it."**

"Oh really? You don't even know what I'm like when I use Kurama's Chakra, considering the fact that I've never used it yet."

Naruto immediately crouched and let out a war cry. He underwent a slightly similar transformation to Shinigami's, his irises turned red, his teeth became fangs, his nails became claws, his hair went wild, and his whisker marks thickened. Those were just the ones that people couldn't see, what people could see, and feel, was the fact that Naruto slouched slightly, and a crimson red Chakra cloak in the shape of a fox with one tail enveloped him.

"Holy shit! This feels great! I have no idea why I never did this before!"

" **Stop enjoying yourself and fight me!"**

"Alright little brother, don't get your undies in a bunch! I'm not going to hurt you that bad though."

" **You should really worry about how bad I'm going to hurt you! And I'm the older of the two of us, I was the** _ **original**_ **!"**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Shinigami."

Naruto charged Shinigami with a Tailed Beast and Nature Chakra enhanced sword slash, which Shinigami blocked, which was what Naruto had expected. Two arms formed from the Chakra cloak and weaved Naruto's favorite handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five copies of Naruto and Excalibur poofed into existence and began to slash and hack at Shinigami trying to distract him. While the clones were keeping the brother of their creator busy, the original Naruto stood back and channeled Chakra into Excalibur's blade, which began to glow blue. Severely violent winds began to kick up around him, forcing everyone not in the fight to fall back or else risk being blown away. Naruto held the blade as steady as possible, and rushed his brother at full speed.

"Wind Style: Holy Gust!" He swung the blade toward Shinigami, blowing him back with so much force, he crashed through around twenty trees, until he flew straight out of the Land of Fire and into the Land of Rice, right on the outskirts of the Sound.

"Huff, huff, phew. That was a close one, I'm lucky that his armor is so durable, otherwise I could've killed him. He's probably just hurt so bad he'll have to wait an entire month to heal. I just hope that I can save him some day, and we can be a family. He's the only family I have besides Caliburn. Him, and his sword, which I think should be called Negaburn, and I think he'll call him that too. I swear on my honor as a knight, and the king of Camelot, I will save him. But I think I used just a little too much Chakra."

With that said, he fell straight to the ground in exhaustion. He was still conscious, but he was in a lot of pain. His armor disappeared, and Excalibur returned to being Caliburn. Tsunade walked to Naruto's side, accompanied by Hinata and Shizune.

"You know, you're one tough little brat. I think you're gonna make a great king. Now hold still while I try to heal as best I can here."

"Thanks Granny. By the way, Sarutobi is gonna retire after the Chunin exams, and as king it's my job to pick his replacements. I pick you, Tsunade Senju."

"It would be my honor to became Hokage, your highness. And don't call me 'Granny'!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hinata, I'll bet you were really worried about me. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. But, please don't pull something like that again, or your brother won't be the only thing you'll need to worry about."

"Gulp! Right!"

"Hm, looks like you've got yourself a nice future queen. I think she'll keep a brat like you in check."

"I say, should she be talking to you like that Sir Naruto?"

"It's okay Caliburn, I don't really care."

"Alright, if you say so. You are the king."

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Sound Village, Shinigami was having a little talk with the resident snake Orochimaru.

"How dare you talk to lord Orochimaru that way!"

" **Shut up, Four-Eyes! My business is with the man who runs the place, and last time I checked, that man was the snake sitting in that chair, not you. Now get out of my way or I'll make your life a living hell!"**

"Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku, Kabuto, do be a little more polite to our guest, I'm curious as to what his motives are. It's not every day that someone takes out three quarters of my guards and destroys nearly half of my hideout just to have a chat with me. I'm rather excited to see just what he wants with me. What is your name stranger?"

" **My name is Shinigami Namikaze, the brother of Naruto Namikaze."**

"What? I thought Minato and Kushina only had one son. You've got a lot of nerve lying to me."

" **Oh, I'm not lying. I really am his brother, considering I used to inhabit the same exact body as him. We split up during the fight with Danzo Shimura after the announcement of him being king."**

"Alright, Shinigami, what is your business with me pray tell?"

" **My business with you is that I want you to train me. Teach me everything you know, and I might, I might let you live. I simply want revenge on my brother for stealing my chance at destroying all those who have wronged me. I even think that worm Danzo somehow managed to escape. I'm also taking control of the Sound Village. I hope this isn't too big a problem. Is it, Worm?"**

"I'm not a worm, I'm a snake! And why should I help you? How can I be sure you're really who you say you are?"

" **I know you have the DNA of nearly every famous ninja in history for your Reanimation Jutsu, including my father's. And before you ask how I know that, I can smell it, my nose is far superior to an Inuzuka's. All you simply have to do is test my DNA with his, you'll know I haven't been lying. Also, that little Curse Mark of your won't work on me, I can sense that it uses Dark Nature Chakra, and that is what I draw power from through Negaburn here. I hope you're ready to start calling me Lord Shinigami, ooh that sounds good. Lord Shinigami, I like that. Heh-heh. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"**

Orochimaru and Kabuto both felt great fear, for Orochimaru this was surprising, for Kabuto not so much. What instilled this fear was the fact that Shinigami threatened Orochimaru's life, the apparent fact that the Curse Mark wouldn't affect him, and the fact that his voice, tone, and laughter all held pure evil, rage, hatred, and most of all, a quality that Orochimaru shared, insanity.

Back in the Leaf, Naruto was lying in a hospital bed, Caliburn leaned against the wall next to it. Naruto couldn't help but feel like something bad was happening, and that he should be out trying to stop it, especially since it felt like his brother was involved. Tsunade walked into the room with a clip board, she was surprised to see the concerned look on Naruto's face.

"What's wrong brat?"

"Oh, Granny Tsunade! I just can't help but think about Shinigami, I don't like the thought of what he could be doing wherever it is that I sent him flying to. Who knows who he might hurt! It just bugs me that I'm just not able to save him from himself, but someday, somehow, I _will_ figure out a way to change his ways!"

"Mhm, first off, don't call me granny, although I may get used to it eventually, second off, I know you can save your brother. You're gonna become the greatest king the world has ever known, that's why I gave you my grandfather's necklace the first time we met. That is why I believe you'll save him, because you're stubborn, it's something we Uzumakies share, and because you love him, and bare the Will of Fire, like all Senjus."

"So you figured out that I'm a Senju too, huh?"

"Yep, I found out on that fateful day when you were so injured not even Kurama could heal you within a week. That was why the fox and I worked together to save your life."

Naruto remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had just mastered his Sexy Jutsu and was on his way back to the Leaf Village, since he couldn't practice it within the walls of the village. He saw a group of men just standing by the side of the road talking, he decided it was prank o'clock.

He climbed up a tree that was right next to them, activated his Jutsu, and mock fell.

"Ahh!" the at the time thirteen year-old boy disguised as a girl with pig-tails had screamed as "she" fell, "she" was fully clothed in case you were wondering.

One of the men looked up and held out his arms to catch the falling "girl."

"You okay miss?" the man had asked.

"Y-yes, th-thank you. I was participating in my favorite hobby of collecting acorns for homeless squirrels, when I fell out of this tree."

"Aw, aren't you just a sweet little girl. Why don't you go to that little tree over there, I think somebody left a huge pile of cashews over there. You can give them to the squirrels." The man said with an obviously fake smile. Naruto wasn't fooled at all, thanks to Kurama's empathy powers, he was able to see right through it.

"Oh really? I guess I can do this! Ninja Art: Miasma Fog!"

The men immediately found themselves in some kind of red fog, in which they felt some sort of a burning sensation, on their skin, in their eyes, and in their lungs.

"What is this?"

"I think it's a genjutsu of some sort! That girl must have been a ninja!"

"You're right, I am a ninja, but I'm not a girl!"

The men looked up toward a large rock to see Naruto standing atop it with a strange looking scroll in his arms.

"Get ready for my ultimate art. Ninja Art: Demonic Summoning Jutsu!"

He opened the scroll and out popped nine small foxes with blonde fur and blue eyes, along with whisker-like markings on their faces. Each fox had an orange and blue jacket with a kanji for each number from one to nine. They each had a weapon of some sort with them. One had a scythe, another a dagger, another an ax, one had a crossbow strapped to its back with a trigger mechanism next to its mouth, one a staff, another with a pair of metal claws strapped to its front legs, one carried a scroll of its own tied around its waist with the kanji for seal on it, the next one a giant shuriken, and the last one a katana.

"What are those things?"

"They look like foxes!"

"I don't think I can run away from them and their weapons with this strange fog suffocating my lungs!"

"Why aren't they affected?"

"The kid said 'Demonic Summoning', maybe they're demons!"

"Who is this kid?"

"You really wanna know who I am? Well here's your answer!"

The fox with the scroll opened it, and out came a banner that tied itself around two tree branches and read "You've just been pranked by the Leaf Village's Orange Devil, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The foxes and Naruto all fell on their asses and began to laugh.

"This was a prank?"

"Yep! And you losers fell for it! The reason the fog burned you is because I laced some pepper spray with my fire Chakra. My foxes and I weren't affected because of the fact that it doesn't react to anyone with fire Chakra, it only reacts to people who don't, burning them like acid, or in this case, the miasma it was supposed to imitate!"

The pepper spray fog cleared and Naruto and his band of foxy pranksters immediately stopped laughing when they felt anger that could rival that of Madara Uchiha on a good day. They turned and looked toward their recent victims to see them coming dangerously closer, so close that they jumped the poor youngsters before they had a chance to react.

"This is what you and your stupid little foxes get for your prank!"

"Prepare to die kid!"

"Little devils like you don't deserve to walk among humans!"

"Get away from us! Somebody, HELP!"

They all heard a sheer battle cry, then a blonde woman with two pony-tails and certain, special qualities, leaped to the rescue of the blonde pranksters, punching the ground underneath their assailants, causing large boulders to rise making them fly through the air into a lake. The woman looked at Naruto and his foxes with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright kid?"

"Not really, those guys caught us off guard, so they were able to turn some of our weapons against us. I'm Naruto, and I really don't think I can heal myself very well with the severity of these wounds. You wouldn't happen to know any doctors would you?"

"Yes I do, in fact, I am a doctor. A combat medic to be exact."

"'Combat medic', where have I, wait, you're Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, aren't you?!"

"Yes I am. How do you know that, Naruto?"

"Well, you see, I've been told by a certain, 'friend' of mine that my parents named me after the main character of the first novel my godfather, your teammate Jiraiya, wrote. He also told me about your team, the Sannin of the Leaf, which is where I'm from actually."

"Wait a minute. Are you Naruto _Uzumaki_?"

"Yep, I was wondering when you would realize that, especially since you didn't seem to notice my banner back there. I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's my 'friend' that I mentioned before. He usually heals my injuries when I get hurt, and prevents me from getting sick, but those jerks wounded me a little worse than what I usually get, and I don't think can use enough of his Chakra to heal me completely without hurting me. I need you to work with him to help heal these cuts and shit."

"I'd be happy to help heal Minato and Kushina's son. Although I am concerned about your 'friendship' with the Nine-Tails. You said his name's 'Kurama' right?"

"Yeah, his name is Kurama. And I've known him for as long as I can remember, and he's helped me even longer. He really regrets everything that happened thirteen years ago, especially what he did after Dad freed him from the masked man's control."

"Uh-huh. Is it alright if I were to speak with him?"

"Sure. But can ya hurry? I'm kinda bleedin' out here, and NK and the others aren't any better off than I am."

"I'll try to make it as quick as possible."

So Naruto held his hand out, and Tsunade took it into her own closing her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself in an empty, worn down version of the Hidden Leaf Village. There was fog everywhere, and not a single person in sight, but she did feel eleven Chakra signatures coming from the center, right where the Hokage's office would be.

She ran across the rooftops of the empty buildings, and when she arrived at the tallest building in the village, she was surprised to see an extremely large cage in the village square. Within that cage was a nine-tailed fox that was around three times the size of the tower next to it.

" **Ah, Tsunade, the only Sannin I actually liked. How nice of you to visit me after all these years. Honestly, you'd think you would've attempted to meet me when I was sealed inside your grandmother, to see how I might have felt. I never wanted to destroy anything you know, I just wanted to be able to nap in peace. It's not my fault that I'm so big that I tear apart everything in range whenever I swish my tail in my sleep. I break one little town by mistake and I'm immediately sealed inside some redhead who becomes married to a man that can create trees out of thin air. I just wanted to live in peace, as did the rest of my siblings, except Shukaku, he always liked the thought of being feared. I used to be revered as a god back when King Arthur was in power, he even wrote up a special summoning contract that allowed him to summon us in times of need, before the idea of a Jinchuriki popped into people's heads. But, he had consulted the Great Toad Sage, who told him about our destiny as tools, and so Arthur amended the contract so that we can be summoned, and if we are sealed inside of a Jinchuriki, the Jinchuriki is summoned with us inside. After he died and the Knights of the Round Table disbanded, the contract was left with the toads."**

"I see. So if one were to find Arthur's contract, one could essentially have the most powerful beings in existence at their disposal."

" **Basically."**

"I think I've learned enough about you, and I think we should begin healing this little brat. And his pets? Summons? What exactly are they supposed to be?"

"They're Chakra familiars that I created from my and Kurama's Chakra signatures, that's why there are nine of them, and why they look like little fox versions of me."

So Tsunade left Naruto's mind and began to use her medical ninjutsu to help heal Naruto, although the cuts and bruises were already healing slightly before she even started, the foxes were already healing pretty well on their own, considering they were created from demon Chakra, so they didn't have to worry about any side effects.

After a couple hours, the foxy pranksters were all completely healed.

"Thanks Granny."

"You're welcome, and don't call me Granny!"

"Lady Tsunade, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. I've been worried that you would be manhandling some poor guy who beat you at poker or something." A woman with black hair jumped down from the trees, she was wearing a black kimono, this was Shizune, the niece of Tsunade's deceased lover, Dan Kato.

"Shizune, I was wondering when you'd show up. I was just saving this little knucklehead's life. There was nothing for you to be worried about."

"L-lady Tsunade, i-is that Naruto?"

"Yep, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and these little guys are my pranking partners. The one with the kanji for one on his back is Carrot Slicer, number two is Stabson, number three is Crasher, number four is Benny, number five is Basher, number six is Burner, number seven is Jax, number eight is Felix, and number nine is NK. I'm gonna become Hokage so the villagers will finally see me as a person, and so I can protect my friends."

Tsunade thought for a moment about Naruto's ambition, and decided that he deserved a good luck gift to help him achieve it.

"Naruto, I'd like for you to have my grandfather's necklace, as a sign of my faith in you. You should know that the last two people I gave this necklace to have died, but I know that a kid like you, who's become friends with the most powerful Tailed Beast, can achieve greatness, and be the best damn ninja ever."

She took the necklace off her neck and put it around Naruto's. He looked down at it and saw that it was a string with a green gem hanging off of it.

"Thanks Granny, I'll never lose this necklace, and I'll never let you down! I promise, and I never go back on my word, 'cause that's my ninja way!"

"That's great. And don't call me Granny!"

Shizune started to laugh when Tsunade lightly bopped Naruto on the head, amused by the distant relatives' antics.

Naruto and Tsunade smiled at the memory. Tsunade leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead the way a mother or grandmother would. Naruto yawned and gave into exhaustion, falling to sleep.

 **HeliX: Well, how's that for a chapter? It didn't even go as I originally planned, it just flew out of my mind in different ways with each event.**

 **Tsunade: What the hell was with that part about me being grandmotherly toward Naruto?! It's bad enough that he calls me "Granny", I don't need you comparing me to a grandmother figure for him! *Punches HeliX, knocking him out***

 **Tobi: Holy Shit! Pretty lady hits hard, she scares Tobi!**

 **Tsunade: You think I'm pretty?**

 **Tobi: Of course, you're like the mother I wish I had.**

 **Tsunade: How about I adopt you?**

 **Tobi: Really? I would LOVE that!**

 **Tsunade: Alright then, from now on you are Tobi Senju.**

 **Tobi: Yay! I love you Mom!**

 **HeliX: *Wakes up* Ow, my head. I heard everything, if you're going to adopt him, I can perform an Omni Blood Ritual to alter his DNA to match yours, making him your son by blood as well, I do it every time I adopt a child. He'll keep every ability he already has though.**

 **Tobi: Yeah! That would be great! You're the best boss ever! Thanks!**

 **HeliX: Heh-heh, you're welcome. I'm not really that great, I'm just a guy who's been around since almost the beginning of the multiverse. I mean, sure I've fought demons, gained the powers of gods, become a Tailed Beast, and mastered the power of the Seven Deadly Sins, but I'm not special.**

 **Tsunade: You're a Tailed Beast?**

 **HeliX: Yeah, I travelled back in time and ate a fruit from the Shinju Tree, which gave Kaguya Otsusuki the power to use Chakra, before she became the Ten-Tails, the original Tailed Beast. Kaguya had ten tails, and I have eleven. She's some kind of wooden monster, and I'm a dragon, always have been, always will be.**

 **Tsunade: You also said you mastered the power of the Seven Deadly Sins. How?**

 **HeliX: I trained in the seven layers of Hell, with each of the Seven Demon Lords, the ones who embody each sin. I learned the secrets of Envy from Leviamon, Lust from Laylamon, Greed from Barbamon, Laziness from Belphemon, Anger from Daemon, Gluttony from Beelzemon, and Pride from Lucemon. With Envy, I can make my enemies jealous of one another and fight amongst themselves, or keep my allies from doing just that. Lust allows me to make women fall in love with me, and allows me to kill the mood so to say. Greed lets me cause opponents to stop them from fighting me because they start arguing over who gets what, and also lets me force people to be generous. Laziness makes my enemies to lazy to fight back, and makes my friends the hardest workers ever. Anger lets me calm even the fiercest of creatures and enrage even the calmest of pacifists. Pride causes my foes to tremble in fear beneath the weight of my pride and instills pride in the most timid of people.**

 **Tsunade: I didn't even know the Seven Deadly Sins could have positive uses. You could be a powerful asset to the Leaf.**

 **HeliX: My team and I won't really be joining any villages anytime soon. We'll only be freelance ninja who help out in whatever missions we think we're needed for. We'll be most likely join the Leaf though, since it's my favorite, and since Tobi's your son now. We'll only really help when a very** _ **BIG**_ **event happens later on, I can't tell you what it is though, but everyone watching most likely knows what I'm talking about.**

 **Tsunade: Okay, I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but I think it's time for you to sign off.**

 **HeliX: *Turns to the camera* Bye everybody, I hope you liked today's chapter, please read and review. And tell me whether Naruto should keep the outfit he wore to the announcement, whether or not the Knights of the Round Table should skip the C-ranks, and what should happen during the Chunin Exams.**


End file.
